The Protector
by cherry fantasy
Summary: /COMPLETE/ InuYasha died during a fight with his brother. But it's not what you think. Sesshomaru didn't kill him. And what he'll be ready to do for his younger sibling would've never crossed your mind... /brotherly fic. OOCness. NOT YAOI/
1. Back to fighting

_**Disclaimer : **I don't own Inuyasha or any of its official characters. Never had, never will. Life is just cruel that way._

_**WARNINGS : **Brotherly love (NO yaoi !), character death (but not permanently... you'll see what I mean) and unmistakable OOCness on Sesshomaru's part (yes it was on purpose, so don't bother pointing it out). Inuyasha will be a bit OOC too... once again on purpose. It's necessary to the plot. Anyhow, I've warned you, so NO FLAMES ! Most likely, they will only be ignored._

**A/N : Hi folks ! Doin' well I hope ? Well, this is the first fic I've ever written, so please go easy on me. Personally I'm quite happy with the result (considering it's my first time and all), but hey that's just my opinion. Why don't you just read it and tell me what you think ::winks::**

**By the way, this fic is being edited. There's quite a lot of grammatical mistakes right now because back when I wrote this my english wasn't that good... I'm working on it though and most of those mistakes should gradually disappear.**

**Well, let's get on with the fic !**

* * *

**.: The Protector :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

**Chapter one : Back to fighting**

((EDITED))

"Would you stop and listen to me Sesshomaru !" Inu-Yasha yelled.

But it was no use. Sesshomaru just kept coming, his deadly Tokijin ready to strike him, his golden eyes burning with anger in his cold and stiff face. Wasn't there a trace of red in those eyes ? Inu-Yasha hoped it was just his imagination... As Sesshomaru was about to slice him in half with his sword, he dodged to the left and yelled again :

"Sesshomaru, damn it ! I have something important to tell you ! What's your stupid problem all of a sudden ?"

Without even stopping his attacks, his older brother answered him with an unsettling cold tone :

"You dare to ask ? What kind of cold hearted monster are you ?"

Inu-Yasha blinked. Being called a "cold hearted monster" by his brother sounded like a joke. He wasn't reputed to be the cold hearted one in the family.

Too late, Inu-Yasha realized his short lack of concentration. Sesshomaru was before him in a heartbeat, lowering his sword. He moved out of the way, but not quick enough ; Tokijin left a deep cut in his right arm, the one holding his loyal Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha winced, but didn't loosen his grip on his precious sword. Then Sesshomaru spoke again, with the same emotionless tone, although it was trembling with repressed anger :

"You're just a bloodthirsty creature who doesn't deserve to live. I shall eliminate you right here and now."

And with that, he attacked again. Inu-Yasha fought back. Like he had a choice ! What was it with his brother anyway ? He had never seen him like this. In fact, he wasn't seeing him much. Sure they had their differences, and it was most certainly not the first time they were fighting against each other, but this time Sesshomaru looked very angry at him. And Inu-Yasha couldn't understand why.

He had thought that time was over. He had thought that they were OK with each other now. Not best friends or anything like that, but he'd thought they'd at least reached a truce. Pursuing Naraku and trying to find out who would be the first to destroy the demon had become like a game to them, a competition. And they were defying each other in an almost brotherly manner, wanting to prove to the other who was the strongest one. This had somehow brought them a little bit closer. Just a liiiiiitle bit, but it was better than nothing, wasn't it ? The time when Sesshomaru wanted to kill him so badly and steel his Tetsusaiga was far behind them, forgotten to this new alliance they had against their similar foe, among other things. Inu-Yasha wouldn't say it out loud, but he had come to like this new relationship with his older sibling. It reminded him of when they were children. Back then, they had been so close, always supporting one another. Him looking at Sesshomaru with admiration and love, and Sesshomaru standing protectively beside him, defending him against those who were laughing and shouting insults at him because he was a hanyou. His brother had been smiling back then. But it was such a long time ago...

Inu-Yasha didn't know if they were ever going to have that kind of relation again, but he had thought that with their new collaboration, and with time... he had thought that maybe, just maybe, this was the beginning of a reconciliation. He was laughing at himself for thinking that way, but the little boy inside of him was pleading for his older brother to acknowledge him and love him again. He just couldn't help it. And for a moment, he had thought it possible. Something had started to bloom between them, after all those years of hatred, something very small and fragile and yet so familiar.

But it seemed that whatever that thing was, it had been crushed under Sesshomaru's feet, for his brother was now trying to kill him with more determination than ever before. Inu-Yasha dodged another blow. He was cut all over, while Sesshomaru didn't even have a scratch. There was a good reason for that : Inu-Yasha wasn't fighting seriously. He wasn't trying to hurt his brother. For an obscure reason, he didn't WANT to fight Sesshomaru. Was he going crazy ? Or perhaps, was he finally coming to his senses ?

"What do you think you're doing ?" Sesshomaru snapped at him. "Why aren't you fighting seriously ?"

Ah, so he had noticed ? Of course he had, who better than Sesshomaru would know how well Inu-Yasha could fight ? Inu-Yasha didn't answer though. What could he say ? "Sorry but I don't want to hurt you"? Yeah right !

Sesshomaru came running at him, swinging his sword in an attempt to slice through his stomach. But all he cut through was air ; Inu-Yasha had jumped upwards, landing a few meters away from Sesshomaru. How had they come to fight anyway ? Inu-Yasha asked himself. Then he recalled the events from earlier...

_o0 A few moments ago... 0o_

_The forest was quiet. The wind was blowing softly, making the leaves shiver with a rustling sound. Then, suddenly, a blur of red and white. A bunch of birds quickly left their tree, surprised and scared by the newcomer. He was jumping from tree to tree, crossing distances with an ease that no human could ever achieve. A demon, then ? Not exactly..._

_Long and white silky hair, piercing golden eyes and red Fire Rat kimono. Inu-Yasha was in a rush. He had to find his brother right away. He was a bit tired, though, due to his earlier transformation. Yes, he had transformed again ; during a fight with a huge snake demon, he had lost grip of his Tetsusaiga. He had tried to get it back, but the demonic reptile had hit him square in the chest with its enormous body, sending him a good ten meters away from his sword. And then, because of the evident danger all around him, the pain in his chest, his life being threatened and his sword out of reach, the inevitable had happened : Inu-Yasha had transformed into a full demon. How he hated that !_

_It could've been a real disaster, but fortunately, he had learned how to fight his demon blood. Not completely, of course, and it didn't last long. But if it could just give him the time to reach his Tetsusaiga, he would be fine. His friends had seen his struggle, and they had helped distract the snake demon so he could go and grab his weapon. Saying he had appreciated the help would've been an understatement._

_And so, he had walked toward his untransformed sword, which was stuck in the ground with its hilt pointing upwards. One step, another step, and another, and another... His demon blood was rushing through his veins, demanding to take control. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. And his sword was still so far... "I won't make it" he had thought. He was about to panic when suddenly, he had seen her._

_A little girl with long black hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a cute orange and yellow kimono, and she was looking at him with an expression of pure fear. He could've sworn he knew her, but he couldn't concentrate. His heart was pounding, his head was hurting, and all he'd wanted to do at that moment was to give in and let the darkness swallow him. But he had resisted. He'd known that if he lost control, he would slay the girl for sure. And he couldn't stand that. So, he had just stopped moving, using all his energy to keep his demon side in check, praying for a miracle to happen._

_And happen it did : he had suddenly felt a presence before him, really close. He had opened his eyes carefully, curious to see who was foolish enough to come near him when he was in his present state ; it was the little girl. She was shaking whit fear, her big brown eyes looking unsurely into his own glowing red ones. She was holding something, and it looked like... the Tetsusaiga ! The girl had then handed him his sword with trembling hands. His own hands were trembling just as much when he had slowly raised them to take the weapon from her._

_And then, in a moment, it was over. Once the Tetsusaiga had been in his hands, his whole tensed body had relaxed. His red eyes had turned back to gold, his fangs and claws had shortened and he had finally been able to breathe normally. He had then lowered his gaze to the little girl at his feet ; her scent, he knew her scent... Yes, she was the child who was travelling with his brother ! But what was she doing here ? Was Sesshomaru around ? Inu-Yasha couldn't smell him..._

_The kid was apparently still frightened, he had noticed. He was very grateful to her for what she had done. She had been very brave. Really, how many children would come so close to a half-crazed demon and give it assistance ? But then again, she WAS travelling with Sesshomaru. Anyhow, Inu-Yasha was grateful. He had given her one of his rare honnest smiles and said :_

_"Thanks a lot, kid."_

_Reassured, she had timidly smiled back at him. _

_"Aren't you the girl who's travelling with Sesshomaru ?" he had asked._

_She had nodded and said :_

_"Yes. How do you know my Lord ?"_

_"He's my brother" he had admitted. "What's your name, kid ?"_

_She had hesitated before answering :_

_"It's Rin." _

_"Oh well, thanks again, Rin. Now, if you'll excuse me..." he had told her with a grin before turning around and running toward the fight that was still raging behind them._

_The whole thing had merely lasted a few minutes, and Inu-Yasha had been able to destroy the snake demon easily with a thundering Wind Scar. His friends had been relieved to see that he was back to his old self ; a reaction he could perfectly understand. His demon form was dangerous, half-insane and constantly eager for bloodshed. In this from he made no difference between friends or foes, and would most likely slay Kagome and the others without regrets if he ever got the chance. That thought was giving him goose bumps. He didn't even want to **think** about it actually happening. _

_Coming back to the present, Inu-Yasha had turned his head around to look where Rin was, while Kagome was taking the two jewel shards stuck in the snake demon's body. Saying that he had been shocked when he had seen that the child was being kidnapped would be a huge understatement. A strange demon who looked like a dragon, except it had feathered wings, was holding a terrified Rin in its claws, and was already flying away with her toward the mountains. Inu-Yasha had run and jumped, trying to catch the little girl, but the dragon demon had flown higher out of his reach, and Inu-Yasha had only succeeded at brushing her right leg with his hand. _

_He had fallen back to the ground fuming, but not clueless. When he had jumped, he had seen something on the dragon demon's back : a spider mark. Which could only mean one thing : this winged creature was another one of Naraku's reincarnations. But why would Naraku capture a little human girl ? What was in for him ? "That bastard !" had thought Inu-Yasha with a growl. Then he had thought of his brother. He had to warn Sesshomaru. Rin was under his protection, he had to be informed about what had just happened. Inu-Yasha owed him that much. And besides, the hanyou knew what HE would want to do if the same thing should happen to Kagome or any other of his friends : he'd want to go after this stupid dragon and kick its ass personally. _

_And so, Inu-Yasha had left his friends to go after Sesshomaru. He had given them a short explanation and told them to catch up with him later. After all, if Rin was (or had been) around, Sesshomaru couldn't be far either._

_All that leading us to the reason Inu-Yasha was presently running full speed across the forest, trying to pick up his brother's scent. Suddenly, another scent tickled his sensitive nose... _

_"Shit !" he mumbled when he caught sight of the blood on his claws._

_He carelessly wiped his right hand on his kimono. He must've accidentally scratched Rin's leg while trying to grab her. Sesshomaru would kill him for this..._

_And then he smelled it : his brother was there, not too far ahead. Inu-Yasha sped up ; time was something they didn't have. He came into a large clearing. Sesshomaru was there, just in front of him. A bit out of breath, Inu-Yasha exclaimed :_

_"Sesshomaru ! Finally ! Jeez you're hard to find ! Anyway, I have something important to tell you-"_

_"Inu-Yasha" his brother interrupted him with an icy glare._

_Inu-Yasha stopped and looked at him. And then he noticed a few details he hadn't seen in the first place : Sesshomaru had the stance of someone who's preparing to fight. His clawed hand was on Tokijin's hilt, and his eyes were burning with anger. In brief, Sesshomaru looked pissed off._

_"Inu-Yasha" he repeated in the same cold tone, "prepare yourself to die."_

_And then he attacked._

* * *


	2. I didn't kill her

**A/N : Here's another chap ! Read on ! And remember, this is my first fic, so please refrain from throwing me anything that could create permanent damage... ::eye twitches:: My brain is long lost, but my body is still usable and I'd like to keep it that way... ::starts to dance around, looking like an idiot::**

**Anyhow folks, enjoy the chapter ! ****::needs a padded room::**

* * *

**.: The Protector :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

**Chapter two : I didn't kill her**

((EDITED))

Inu-Yasha couldn't hold back a frustrated growl : this situation was absurd ! He skilfully avoided another blow from Sesshomaru. He was getting tired of this ; all he was doing was dodging and evading Sesshomaru's attacks, and it wasn't bringing them anywhere. He wished he just knew why his brother was so furious at him. No kidding : the full blooded demon looked ready to crucify him ! It made no sense. What could he have done to infuriate his older brother that much ? He really couldn't figure it out.

"Sesshomaru" he tried again, "in the name of the seven Hells, would you stop for a second and tell me what's wrong ? Why are you so angry at me ?"

Slowing down for a moment, Sesshomaru gave him a calculating stare before finally halting his movements. The demon Lord then looked at him with such burning eyes that if glares could've killed, Inu-Yasha would be dead on the spot.

"Do not take me for a fool, little brother" Sesshomaru growled. "You know exactly what you did."

"What the hell are you babbling about !" shouted Inu-Yasha, his frustration increasing. "I have absolutely no bloody idea what you're talking about ! I was just out there looking for you and when you saw me you went crazy and attacked me with no reason ! Now for the last time, I _demand_ an explanation !"

Sesshomaru's glare deepened and he tightened his grip on Tokijin, his knuckles becoming white from the effort. Now there was definitely some red in his golden irises, Inu-Yasha noticed. And when his brother spoke again, the emotionless tone was replaced by a cold anger :

"You filthy half-breed, you have no right to demand anything from me !"

Sesshomaru then launched himself at Inu-Yasha, who quickly managed to block him with his Tetsusaiga. The blades of their swords crashed against each other with incredible force, sending tremors into both of their bodies.

"Sesshomaru, for Kami's sake !" Inu-Yasha growled out with an almost desperate tone. "Can't you see I'm serious ? Can't you smell I'm not lying ? I swear to you that I have not the slightest idea of what you're accusing me ! Now please... just tell me what I did !"

Maybe it was because he had suddenly regained his senses, or because he was considering Inu-Yasha's words, or again because he had seen the real confusion in his younger brother's eyes, but Sesshomaru finally lowered his sword and took a few steps back. There was still anger in his gaze, but the biggest part of it seemed to have vanished. Inu-Yasha stood in front of him, not moving, waiting for him to speak.

"You really don't know." the Lord stated, his voice stern.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you since 10 good minutes !" Inu-Yasha ranted.

Sesshomaru stared at him coldly.

"So you don't remember" he said, his expression unreadable. "I suppose it would only be fair to tell you why you are going to die, then."

He took a few steps toward Inu-Yasha, stopping a few feet before him. The hanyou didn't move. He waited.

"Inu-Yasha" Sesshomaru started, the disdain obvious in his curt tone. "What you did I will not forgive, and because of it you will die by my hand... as it should've been a long time ago."

Another step toward him. Inu-Yasha didn't budge. They were almost face to face now. The hanyou stood still, staring confusedly at his older brother, even more lost than before. What in the world was Sesshomaru getting at ?

"You killed her, Inu-Yasha" finally came the icy answer. "You killed Rin."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he exclaimed unbelievingly :

"I... I did what ?!"

"You heard me, little brother."

Inu-Yasha was astonished. He wanted to speak, but suddenly couldn't find his voice. He took a step back and looked at his brother like the older demon had gone completely insane. _"This is ridiculous !" _he thought, _"What the hell is he saying ? I never killed that girl ! I was just coming here to tell him that she had been captured by one of Naraku's reincarnations ! Wait... NARAKU !" _

That was it. Naraku had set up all of this ! He had tricked them ! Inu-Yasha knew by personal experience how good Naraku was at cheating people. There was no limits at how cruel he could get. But... why Rin ? Why Sesshomaru ? _"Oh I get it ! He probably hopes that Sesshomaru will kill me to avenge the girl ! Same old despicable Naraku ! Always getting someone else to do his dirty work ! What a coward !"_

The half-demon was furious. Damn that Naraku ! It seemed that his favourite hobby was to make sure to turn Inu-Yasha's life into a nightmare ! _"What a creep ! I'll make him pay ! He won't even see it coming !" _he told himself angrily, glaring into nothing and imagining himself cutting Naraku into little tiny unrecognizable pieces.

"Inu-Yasha" Sesshomaru said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Now you will die" he added, his voice cold enough to freeze Hell over as he slowly went into an offensive stance.

"_Oh great !" _Inu-Yasha told himself, his body tensing and his thoughts racing. _"How am I gonna get out of this one ? Of course I could just fight him but... I would hate to give Naraku what he wants. That jerk is toying with us, plain and simple. I HATE to get toyed with ! And I bet anything that coward is watching us somehow, just waiting for us to go at it and kill each other. I'm not sure if it's me or Sesshomaru he wants dead, though... Keh, I guess to him it really doesn't matter, as long as there's one of us out of his way. Stupid friggin bastard... I'm so going to carve his eyes out of his skull ! But I have to stop Sesshomaru first. Damn it, how the hell do I do that ?! That prick is never gonna believe me ! ...Well, guess I have to try anyway."_

"Listen, Sesshomaru" Inu-Yasha started, trying to sound convincing. "I didn't harm your little brat. She's been captured. Naraku tricked you. She's not even dead." _"At least I hope she's not..."_

Sesshomaru merely shot him a disgusted look and said :

"And now you lie, otouto ? That's pathetic, even for you"

Inu-Yasha was about to deny his brother's words, when Sesshomaru added :

"You were through the moment you appeared before me, Inu-Yasha. I can smell her blood on you."

Inu-Yasha swallowed back the violent retort he was about to give his brother. _Oh hell, he had forgotten that !_ It was true that there was some of Rin's blood on him, due to when he had accidentally scratched her leg whit his claws, then wiped it out on his clothes. _"Damn it ! Damn it ! Now Sesshomaru's never gonna believe me !" _Inu-Yasha tried to calm down. Now was not the time to panic.

"Right, Sesshomaru. Okay. First things first. Who told you I had killed her anyway ?"

The older demon frowned, probably pondering if Inu-Yasha deserved an answer or not. Finally he said coldly :

"The wind sorceress Kagura."

"_Figured..." _Inu-Yasha thought.

"And you believed her ?!" he asked, dumbfounded.

"At first, no. But when Rin went missing, I searched for her and I found you instead. When I smelled her blood on you, and the residue of your recent transformation, I realized Kagura had told me the truth."

"The truth ? That bitch ? She doesn't even know what it means ! And why would SHE come and tell YOU about that, anyway ? It's not like it concerns her OR Naraku !"

"Naraku likes to see people suffer. He doesn't need any other reason"

Well, Inu-Yasha couldn't argue with him on **that**. But still !

"Sesshomaru, damn it ! Stop being so friggin difficult ! Don't you see they're messing with us ? They tricked you, both of them ! They want us to fight and kill each other ! Isn't it obvious ? They knew we were on better terms since a while so they had to find something to set us off ! They probably want YOU to kill ME, or the other way around, and that's why they took Rin ! They knew that you wouldn't cooperate willingly so they made you believe I had killed Rin. Haven't you figured that out already !"

"If that's the case" Sesshomaru said calmly, "then why can I smell her blood on you ? Is that another one of their "tricks", little brother ?"

"No, that was an accident ! It's a mess of bad coincidences ! She was kidnapped and when I tried to grab her I-"

"Enough, Inu-Yasha" Sesshomaru suddenly interrupted, the warning clear in his tone. "Stop this nonsense. You're just making a fool of yourself. Why would Naraku or any other of his minions do so much efforts just to get you, or even me, killed ?"

"Like I'm the one to know ! Go ask HIM for details !" Inu-Yasha suddenly shouted, his rising anger and frustration taking the best of him.

"You're merely trying to escape death" the demon Lord declared with a voice as sharp as a blade. "I never thought you'd be such a coward, little brother"

Inu-Yasha growled dangerously. He had just about enough of this ! His brother wouldn't believe him ? _Fine !_ It was his problem ! Inu-Yasha didn't give a flying f--k anymore ! He was getting tired of being insulted and called a liar when his mighty Lord of a _brother_ was the one in the wrong ! The hanyou was going to pound some sense into him with his Tetsusaiga ! Maybe then Sesshomaru would learn to frickin' **believe **him when he spoke !

But then again... what would HE believe if he was at his brother's place ?

He knew the answer to that. Apparently stubborness ran in the family.

Inu-Yasha's anger quickly receded, decreasing until all that was left was a mild annoyance. At his brother or himself, he couldn't be sure.

_"Don't blame Sesshomaru" _he reasoned with himself, _"all of this is Naraku's doing. He knew Sesshomaru would react like that. And he probably expected me to react like my usual self and try to slice Sesshomaru's throat for insulting me._ _Well, he almost got his show... But now he's in for a little surprise. I'm not falling for his sneaky schemes **this** time."_ And with that decided, Inu-Yasha straightened up and re-sheathed his Tetsusaiga. The startled look in his brother's eyes (although his stoic features never changed) would've made the hanyou smirk at another time. Not today.

"I'm not lying, Sesshomaru." he stated calmly. "I didn't kill Rin. I hurt her by accident while trying to grab her and take her back from the demon who was kidnapping her. I saw the spider-mark on its back. All of this is Naraku's doing. He tricked you and you fell for it. I didn't think it was possible... Granted, Naraku is a master when it comes to messing with other people's lives, and I talk from experience. Well, I'm not letting that bastard manipulate me _this_ time around. I can't make you believe me, Sesshomaru, but I don't have to explain myself either when I know I didn't do what you're accusing me of. So go ahead and be a stubborn prick, but don't expect me to do the same. And if you wanna let Naraku pull your strings, then be my guess. **I**, for that matter, am _nobody_'s puppet."

* * *

**Japanese translations (for those who don't already know) :**

**hanyou : **half-demon

**otouto : **little brother

big brother would be **oniisan **(**'niisan **for short) or **aniki**

* * *

**A/N : Oh my god, InuYasha is acting so mature ! (GOD, the OOCness ! ...But seriously, is it that hard to believe he could talk like that ? I mean, Inu is not stupid. Arrogant and stubborn, yes, but not stupid. If he was he would've gotten killed a long time ago. Come on, he was just a little pup and he survived on his own in a world where the third of the population wanted him dead ! He wasn't that strong then, so it has to be 'cause he was clever. I for one think that Inu is much smarter than he lets on. And frankly, if he can measure up to Naraku and even _Sesshomaru _of all people, that means he's got WAY more than just brute strength. How about that, huh ?... ::is getting a cocky look of self-admiration:: Take that, Inu-haters !... ::starts shooting flaming arrows at said haters:: Mwuhahahahahaha !... ::gets escorted to her padded room::) **

**Hum, yeah... ::sweatdrops:: Let's just get to the next chapter...**

* * *


	3. Patching things up

**Author's note : Hi ! Me again ! This time I won't write long and I'll leave you to your reading. I just wanted to say hello.**

* * *

**Chapter three : Patching things up**

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

His speech over, Inu-Yasha just stood there, waiting. Sesshomaru was staring at him with an almost comic expression. He seemed unsure of what to do next. Inu-Yasha hoped that he had made the right choice. He also hoped that Sesshomaru would react as he expected him to. He didn't really want to die today... Kagome would be soooooooooo mad if he was letting himself kill...

He looked at his brother again. Sesshomaru appeared to have relaxed, but maybe it was just his imagination. At least, there was no red in his eyes anymore. _"Well Sesshomaru, I hope you're not as blind as you seem to be, cause if that's the case I won't be living for much longer." _

Inu-Yasha was serious. He would not fight his brother. That was exactly what Naraku wanted him to do. Apparently, the worm had foreseen everything, everything except the possibility that... Inu-Yasha wouldn't fight back. Surely, he hadn't seen this one coming. But hey, who would've ? Inu-Yasha not fighting back was almost as possible as the sun becoming purple. And the half-demon knew that by doing something unusual, Naraku's plan wouldn't work as it was suppose to work. It seemed elaborated, but in fact it was very simple.

Now, the only thing Inu-Yasha was praying for was that he had anticipated his brother correctly. Based on what he knew about Sesshomaru, he was practically sure that his older sibling wouldn't attack him in the present situation. He just hoped he wasn't wrong... As if answering his silent question, Sesshomaru lowered his Tokijin and held it carelessly to his side. He took a more common position and looked skeptically at his younger brother. Finally, he asked :

- You didn't killed Rin ?

Inu-Yasha simply answered :

- No.

- But you did transformed.

- I did. And she was there. But I didn't touched her. In fact... (he made a little grin) she saved me. From myself. She brung me my sword. I took it and turned back to normal. If it weren't for her, I... don't think I would've made it. She's very brave.

Sesshomaru's face softened. Now he looked completely at ease.

- But then again, I shouldn't be surprised, Inu-Yasha added. She's travelling with you after all. You wouldn't let a weakling accompany you, heh ? She's indeed very strong... inside. And she's just a kid.

Inu-Yasha blinked at the look Sesshomaru gave him. There was something in his eyes... something that seemed to be... gratefulness. Like if he was relieved to see that someone other than him had understood Rin. Inu-Yasha couldn't resist ; he smiled. A true smile, without any provocation behind it. He felt weird inside, like something was clenching his heart harshly. But it wasn't painful. On the contrary, it felt... kind of... great. Strangely, it was giving him the urge to smile more. And Sesshomaru was almost smiling back at him. Now when did that brutal battlefield had suddenly become this sweet and calm interaction ? And where did their fighting mood had gone to ?

_Sesshomaru's POV_

He just couldn't figure him out. Each time he thought he had understood him, his little brother would do something that would sweep all of his convictions away. Were all half-demons like that ? He had the feeling that it wasn't the case. Inu-Yasha was definitely in a class of his own.

Sesshomaru was confused. A huge understatement. It was frustrating. When he had first come here, he was sure of himself. Everything was clear in his head. But now... Could it be possible that he had made such a mistake ? He wasn't easy to trick. No, let's be realist : he was almost _impossible_ to trick. Could he have been blinded by rage that much ? He wasn't use to that feeling. In fact, he wasn't use to any feelings. Feelings were a weakness, they were making you do things you wouldn't do in your normal state. They were making you too easy to provoke, too predictable. They could get you killed... or fall into traps. At least, that was what he had always thought.

When Kagura had told him that Inu-Yasha had killed Rin, he hadn't believed her. First, because Kagura was an incurable liar. Secondly, because Naraku was obviously behind it. And finally, because he had that unexplainable certitude that Inu-Yasha hadn't done it. But when he had returned to their camp and found out that Rin was missing, something like anxiety had begun to grow inside him. Jaken had told him that she had went for a walk in the woods, somewhere toward the east. Sesshomaru had thrown him a rock for not going with her, and had started to look for the little girl. Sure enough, he hadn't found her. He couldn't even pick up her scent. And then, he had smelled it. Rin's blood. No mistake. And really close. Accompanied by another scent, stronger, and very much familiar : Inu-Yasha's.

Sesshomaru had seen red. So Kagura had told him the truth after all ? Suddenly, Inu-Yasha himself had jumped before him. He was telling him something, but Sesshomaru couldn't hear. The only thing he was aware of was the scent of Rin's blood, a lot more evident now that Inu-Yasha was right in front of him. Hatred had filled his heart. His brother had transformed and killed Rin. For that, he would die.

He had attacked Inu-Yasha with all his might. This one had seemed surprised, like if he was wondering why Sesshomaru was trying to kill him. _"That little hypocrite"_, he had thought, _" I will tear him to pieces !" _But something was bothering him : the way his younger brother was constantly asking what was wrong. Like he didn't knew it ! At first, Sesshomaru hadn't even answered him. He didn't owed him anything, not after what he had done. But he had then seen real confusion in Inu-Yasha's eyes. Thinking that maybe he didn't remember, Sesshomaru had finally told him why he wanted to kill him. One thing's for sure, he wasn't expecting the flaring outburst that came after his declaration. Total denial, sharp voice and golden eyes burning with indignation. Sure Inu-Yasha was childish sometimes, but that was a little much. And then he had come up with that incredible fabrication where Rin had in fact been kidnapped by one of Naraku's reincarnations, him trying to get her back and failing in his attempt, scratching her leg by accident (which would explain the scent of her blood on him), while Sesshomaru was being manipulated in believing that he had killed the girl, etc, etc...

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He had shut his brother up and accused him of lying. He would kill him, no matter what. To avenge Rin. He could see that Inu-Yasha was fuming with anger, but he hadn't cared. His brother was going to die.

But then, Inu-Yasha had done something really weird : he had re-sheathed his sword and looked at him right in the eyes. His childish demeanor had totally vanished. No more anger in his gaze, no more fear or frustration. He looked calmed and peaceful, like he had just taken an important decision. And he had indeed...

He had told him his whole story again, but this time with a much more mature tone and in a much more logical way. It hadn't looked like a fabrication this time : Inu-Yasha was just stating the facts, not caring if Sesshomaru would believe him or not, but determined to keep his positions. Now THAT... had troubled the older demon. His brother wasn't lying, he had realized. He could see it, he could smell it... Everything in Inu-Yasha was screaming that he was telling the truth. So, HE was the one who had been wrong all along... How humiliating...

His pride was hurt, to say the least. But he was civilized enough to pass over that. He had begun to questioned Inu-Yasha more calmly, lowering his Tokijin. His brother had told him how he had effectively transformed before Rin, and how the child had brung him his Tetsusaiga to help him. Sesshomaru had felt proud at that statement.

- If it weren't for her, I... don't think I would've made it, Inu-Yasha had said. She's very brave.

"_Yes, she is" _Sesshomaru had thought. The tension had left his body. He wasn't angry anymore. Anyway, not against Inu-Yasha. He was sure now that the half-demon hadn't killed Rin. So, his first guess was the right one. He had made a mistake and accused his brother for something he hadn't done. Should he apologize ? It _would_ be the good thing to do, but... _him_ ? Apologizing to _Inu-Yasha_ ? He wasn't sure if he could do it. It was absolutely _not _usual... But then, his younger brother had told him :

- But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. She's travelling with you after all. You wouldn't let a weakling accompany you, heh ? She's indeed very strong... inside. And she's just a kid.

Sesshomaru had felt strange. It was weird, he hadn't expected his little brother, of all people, to understand Rin so well just a few minutes after meeting her. Him who was so arrogant, so childish, so stubborn, so... But maybe he had been wrong about that too. Maybe his younger sibling wasn't at all what he seemed to be.

Coming back to the present, Sesshomaru took another look at Inu-Yasha. It was true that he appeared to have grown up. There was more patience in his gaze, more experience and knowledge. He seemed even more sure of himself that he habitually was. But it wasn't an arrogant assurance, just a calm one, showing that he knew exactly what he was doing. In other words, it seemed that his little brother... had become a man. How come he hadn't seen that sooner ? _"Because I wasn't looking"_ he answered himself, realist. However, he felt kind of proud to see that his baby brother had turned into a man. The curse of the older brothers, he supposed. But strangely, there was that small and disturbing part of him that missed the little Inu-Yasha pup. _"Damn these stupid human feelings !" _he thought.

And yet, the time when they were kids had probably been the happiest time of his life. Back then, he didn't have to hide his feelings, didn't have to build an ice fortress around his heart. There was no need for him to show the cold and emotionless facade that he was using now, no need to be unbreakable. Back then, he could laugh and play freely, he could be his true self and smile whenever he wanted to. He remembered that time ; Inu-Yasha and him were so close, they were sharing their every thoughts and feelings, and were always there for each other. Sesshomaru recalled how little Inu-Yasha used to look at him with complete love and devotion, admiring his every words and gestures. No one had ever given him their trust so completely before, or loved him so strongly for no particular reason. Just because he was him. He could be himself with Inu-Yasha, he knew that the small pup would love him anyway... And suddenly he wondered what had gone wrong. When had it gone so terribly wrong ?

He looked at the hanyou again. He was smiling. At him. Sesshomaru, his despicable older brother who had tried countless times to eliminate him. How could he smile to him ? And why was his heart aching at the sight of that smile ? But with the ache came something else : something sweet and warm, something that made him feel great inside. He wanted to smile back, but he couldn't. His cold expression had been fixed for too long on his face. _"At least, I should apologize" _he supposed. But that wasn't easy either. However, he was under the impression that if he didn't say something quick, he would most certainly break.

Inu-Yasha wasn't smiling anymore, but he still had that serene expression on his face. He seemed to be waiting. It was now or never. And besides, he had to hurry if he wanted to go and save Rin. He sheathed his sword and moved toward Inu-Yasha. This one didn't flinched, nor did he looked worried. How odd all this was... Sesshomaru stopped. Now, he had to apologize _now_. _"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha !"_ his heart was screaming. But his face stayed as stiff as ever. With a polite tone, he begun :

- Inu-Yasha, I...

But he couldn't finish. Inu-Yasha's eyes suddenly widened as an horrified expression appeared on his features. Looking at something over his brother's left shoulder, he screamed :

- Sesshomaru, behind you !

Sesshomaru barely had the time to realize what was going on when he felt himself being tossed aside violently by his brother. He turned back in time to see Inu-Yasha being pierced right through the chest by an enormous tentacle. The hanyou then fell limp to the ground with a moan of pain. At that precise moment, two thoughts hit the demon Lord : one, his younger brother had just saved his life. Two : the hanyou was probably going to die. And that's when a terrible rage took hold of Sesshomaru...

* * *

**A/N : Oh my oh my, it doesn't look good for InuYasha. And let's not talk about Sesshomaru. Have you ever seen him angry ? I mean, really really angry ? Not pretty... You don't want to get in his way when he's like that... And does he really care about InuYasha ? What if he does ? See you at the next chapter !**

* * *


	4. The wrath of a demon Lord

Disclaimer : I still don't own InuYasha. Do I have to repeat that ? I think not... Two times must be enough...

**

* * *

**

**Author's note : Yo ! Don't worry, I'll shut up and let you read...**

* * *

**Chapter four : The wrath of a demon Lord**

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

It was funny to see his brother struggle like that, Inu-Yasha thought. He could guess that Sesshomaru was trying to apologize for accusing him unfairly, and from the look in the older demon's eyes, he wasn't use at apologizing. And to _him_, of all people ! _"Jeez he must be frustrated !"_ Inu-Yasha thought. But he didn't say anything. He just waited. He wasn't going to make it harder, that would be very mean of him. At least Sesshomaru was accepting the fact that he may have done a mistake. That in itself was big enough. And now, he even wanted to apologize. Inu-Yasha wasn't going to interrupt him. A similar occasion may never be seen again !

Finally, Sesshomaru started :

- Inu-Yasha, I...

But then Inu-Yasha saw it : behind his brother, just a few feet away, was standing a giant monster, its viscous body covered by many huge tentacles. On top of it was a human torso. Dark and long black hair was crowning the head, and two piercing red eyes were looking ironically at him.

Naraku. Or, more likely, Naraku's pet demon. Why hadn't he sensed its presence sooner ? But before he could think further on the subject, Inu-Yasha saw one of the tentacles rise and launch itself at Sesshomaru's back.

- Sesshomaru, behind you ! he yelled before pushing his brother aside to get him out of the way.

The deformed and sticky member passed right through him. At first, Inu-Yasha was too shocked to think. But then he realized : _"I've been pierced !" _He vaguely saw Sesshomaru turn and look toward him. The pain came after : he collapsed, and his world fell into darkness.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru was standing right and stiff, a cold rage choking him. He could've screamed, or growled, or killed. He could've even transformed into his real demon form. But his anger was beyond that. He felt like ice was flowing in his veins, like there was a knot in his throat preventing him to speak. He looked at his brother's inanimate body lying on the ground, and then at Naraku's pet demon standing behind it, its tentacle still soaked with Inu-Yasha's blood.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin. He wondered why he hadn't felt the demon's presence behind him. It made no sense. Even in his weakest state, he could usually feel a demon long before it came in sight. He observed the demon puppet in front of him. And then he understood ; this creature had no scent... _and_ absolutely no demonic aura ! _"How can it be possible ?"_ he asked himself. But there was no doubts : no demonic energy was emanating from this demon. And yet, he seemed as powerful as the other pet demons Naraku had sent them before.

- You look troubled, Sesshomaru, the object of his thoughts suddenly said. Is your brother's death affecting you that much ? How strange...

Sesshomaru tried to refrain his fury at the mention of Inu-Yasha's critical state. He could smell that the hanyou wasn't dead yet, but it sure wouldn't be long. _"I'll finish that bastard quickly" _he told himself while looking at Naraku's copy.

- Tell me, he asked with the calmest tone he could take, why is it that you don't have any demonic aura ?

- Oh but I have one, the demon said, startling him. It's just that I can hide it.

- I see. Another one of Naraku's little inventions.

The demon grinned. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

- And, Sesshomaru pursued, since how long have you been here ?

- Quite a while, I'm afraid. Your little chat was most amusing, but it was becoming too long, so I had to... interrupt you.

Sesshomaru growled, but the demon continued, not caring :

- I must say you deceived us, Sesshomaru. You were supposed to kill Inu-Yasha, not making up whit him. Naraku is very displeased of you.

The dog demon was trying hard to control his voice :

- Is that supposed to scare me ? I'm not Naraku's slave, I don't have to answer to him about what I can or cannot do.

- How tragic. Then what are we gonna do with your little companion ?

Sesshomaru stiffened. He knew his eyes had turned red.

- Where is she ? he asked.

- With Naraku of course.

- And where is Naraku ?

- I'm not here to give you directions, I'm here to kill you and your brother, the demon answered.

He then looked at the hanyou lying on the ground and added with an evil laugh :

- One done, one more to go !

Sesshomaru growled. He had this urge to beat the shit out of this demon, and what he planned to do with Naruku was even worst, if possible. Those bastards had captured Rin, who was probably scared half to death at the moment, had manipulated him and used him like a vulgar puppet, and finally, this ludicrous demon in front of him had deadly injured his hanyou brother. He suddenly wondered why that last fact bothered him so much... No, it was more than that : Sesshomaru was totally mad with rage. And... it was totally unusual. _"I'll think about it later" _he thought,_ "I have more urgent matters to deal with."_

He shot a glare at his enemy. After what, without any warnings, he charged. The demon puppet evaded ; despite his oversized body, he was incredibly fast. But not as fast as Sesshomaru. This one whirled round and sliced the air horizontally with his sword, cutting two of his opponent's tentacles in the process. The disgusting demon wailed in pain and threw his other unharmed tentacles at Sesshomaru. The dog demon gracefully jumped in the air, dodging the attack. From his suddenly high point of vue, he noticed that the two tentacles he had cut were regenerating. Not that he was surprised, almost all of Naraku's minions could do that, including Naraku himself. But he was frustrated. The pathetic demon puppet had already made him lose too much of his time. He would have to tear him into shreds. Not that he minded, anyway...

As he landed, his enemy came running... well... it looked more like crawling... toward him, his tentacles moving madly in all directions and his red eyes glowing sadistically. He lifted his arm and threw some weird glowing spheres who exploded all around Sesshomaru. This one dodged to the right, moving away from the explosions. But suddenly, he felt a burning pain in his left side. Looking down, he saw a gaping wound that was already staining his white kimono whit red blood. The fake Naraku must've thrown him something else while he was dodging the explosive balls. But Sesshomaru wasn't worried, this wound was nothing for him. Just when he was about to turn around and face his adversary, he felt himself being lifted from the ground and encircled by one viscous tentacle. It squeezed him so hard it almost made him dizzy. And that's when he felt it : the demonic aura. It was... huge. Powerful.

- Why, Sesshomaru, are you nervous ? the demon asked sarcastically. Am I more powerful that you had first thought ?

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he tried to free himself from the strong grasp... and found out that he couldn't.

- I'm really disappointed, Sesshomaru, the evil creature pursued. I thought you were stronger than that. I was hoping for a good fight. You're almost making this too easy. But though... not as easy as your brother. The mutt practically threw himself on my tentacle willingly !

And then he began to laugh. Sesshomaru felt his blood beginning to boil. The cold ice that was flowing in his veins disappeared ; now, it felt more like burning lava. His enemy was making fun at Inu-Yasha and it was making him furious... He didn't know why, and he didn't _want_ to know why. All he wanted right now was to dig his claws in his opponent's chest and rip his heart out. He wanted to make him pay.

Sesshomaru tore the tentacle holding him into pieces with his poisonous claws. He jumped a few feet away and shot his most deadliest glare at his enemy. And that... was something really scary. Even the self-assured demon puppet flinched. But he quickly brung himself up, saying with an insupportable grin :

- You look angry, my dear friend. Am I mistaking, or are you really standing up for your hanyou brother ? I must say that I find it quite hard to believe. I would've never guessed that you would one day defend that worthless half-breed !

Sesshomaru was about to retort when suddenly, he heard something : a groan, coming from his left. He quickly turned his head around to see his little brother trying to get up, but completely failing in his attempt. He was obviously in a deep pain, but somehow was still conscious. The demon Lord was impressed, but when he smelled the suffering cloaking Inu-Yasha's scent, and most of all the smell of death, his heart skipped a beat. The knot in his throat became so tight he had difficulties to breath. He was feeling weird... and couldn't put a name on that feeling. But he knew one thing : he didn't liked it. He almost jumped when Naraku's copy suddenly spoke :

- Well, well, talking of the Devil. I thought you were dead already, half-breed. I see you're tougher than I had first assumed. I'm impressed, I give you credit. But I think it's time to finish you off for good, now...

He then began to move toward Inu-Yasha. The poor hanyou was totally defenseless. Sesshomaru suddenly felt something he'd never felt before, and thought he never would : panic. A pure blinding panic. Without a second thought, he rushed forward, merely a blur to anyone else who would've been looking. He raised his Tokijin.

- Don't dare to touch him, you filthy demon ! he shouted.

In a second, he was on his opponent. And in another second, he had lowered his sword, releasing all of its full destructive power. There was a flash of light, and then... nothing. The demon was destroyed. It never had any chances.

* * *

**A/N : You see, Sesshomaru does care about his brother. It's a radical change. But you'll find out that in _my_ fics Sesshomaru and InuYasha are never enemies, or at least if they are they make up later... It's just that I find it really stupid that they're always fighting against each other. Sorry if some of you disagree with me, but I prefer when they're allies. It's cool to see them act like true brothers...Well, at least now you're warned. OK, so for those who still like my story anyway, prepare yourself for a lot of fluff in the next chapter !**

* * *


	5. I don't want you to die

**Author's note : I just want to thank all those who are taking a bit of their time to read my fic. It means a lot... Please review if you can ! Oh and just so you can know, this chapter contains a lot of fluff, remember ? Grab an handkerchief !**

* * *

**Chapter five : I don't want you to die**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru stayed still for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Shivers were running through his body. Not because he was tired, or hurt, but because of the storm of strong emotions he was feeling. Him who hadn't felt one for years !... An understatement, but it was quite disturbing. He was... confuse. Another strange thing ! The pain he had felt when Inu-Yasha had been pierced, the rage when the demon puppet had laughed at him, and the panic just a moment ago... Sesshomaru couldn't understand. He was never feeling anything, never. No exceptions. Well... maybe except for Rin, but that was different. But even with her, he had never felt this way. Like he was totally... overwhelmed by his emotions. This total lost of control was scaring him. But what was even more scary was that he had felt all those things for his younger brother. He had... cared for him, for his well-being. It was weird, and troubling, and so completely not normal... But strangely, he didn't want that feeling to go away... This was exactly like when they were pups. What could have caused that radical change in him ? It was beyond his understanding. _"I must be going crazy" _he thought. That was the only explanation.

A laboured breathing suddenly caught his attention. He quickly sheathed his sword an went to kneel beside his brother. He slowly turned the hanyou on his back. This one made a little yelp, and Sesshomaru winced. The bittersweet smell of death all around Inu-Yasha was almost making him sick. Not to mention the smell of his brother's blood, and lots of it. He gently pulled his younger sibling to his chest with his only arm, careful about his wound. For some reason, he wanted him close, one last time, before it was too late... He was really going crazy... To his surprise, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and looked at him. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench painfully. There was pain in those golden eyes, a lot of pain, but there was also a warmth that he hadn't seen for such a long time... Under that warmth, he felt his own iciness slowly melting away, finally allowing him to feel ; sadness, guilt, regrets, anger... It all filled his heart at the same time, leaving him dizzy. And then he spoke, asking one simple question, the only one that mattered :

- Why ?

Inu-Yasha weakly smiled at him, answering with a trembling voice :

- Why what ?

- Why... did you saved me ? You surely knew that by pushing me aside, YOU would be the one to get hurt. Why did you risked your life for me ? Why did you... gave your life for me ?

The hanyou took a shaky breath and softly said :

- I'm... not sure. I just... I didn't wondered why. I... don't _know_ why... but... I didn't wanted you... to die. Weird... heh ?...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. His brother's answer wasn't making him feel any better. Unconsciously, he held Inu-Yasha closer. He felt terrible. Another thing he didn't liked about feeling... He jumped when he heard his name being called.

- Sesshomaru... (his brother was saying) Rin... the demon... that took her... it went... toward the mountains, to the west. It looked like... a dragon... with feathered wings. You... should go... get her...

He was interrupted by a series of coughs. He was spitting blood. It was almost surprising to see that there was still some of it left in his body. Sesshomaru passed a soothing hand through his hair, rubbed his little doggy ears. His heart was squeezing harshly when he whispered :

- Shhh... Don't talk... There's no need. Save your strengths.

But Inu-Yasha continued :

- I... I need to... You'll get her... right ?

Sesshomaru nodded.

- G... good. Don't... don't worry... I'm sure... she's alright.

His face contorted in pain. He was starting to have difficulties breathing. Sesshomaru tighten his hold, saying almost pleadingly :

- It's OK Inu-Yasha. Don't speak anymore. You're hurting yourself.

But his demand fell in deaf ears as his brother pursued :

- You... would you tell them... to Kagome and the others... could you tell them... I'm sorry ? And... that I love them... more than everything... Would you... please ?...

- I will, the demon Lord promised.

- Thank you... Keh... Kagome will be... so mad... at me... And... the others, too...

He tried to laugh, but was forced to stop at the excruciating pain it caused. He closed his eyes a moment to regain himself. Sesshomaru was still rubbing his ears, hoping to sooth him. He used to do that when they were young... When Little Yasha would hurt himself or get sick... It was always making him feel so bad when that would happen... and apparently, it still had the same effect. Sesshomaru had a deep sentiment of injustice. Why when he had finally made up with his little brother, was he doomed to lose him ? Was it some kind of punishment ? It just didn't seem fair... Not at all.

- Sesshomaru ? Inu-Yasha suddenly said, startling him. You... look mad... Are you mad... at me... too ?...

- Not at you, Inu-Yasha. But I am mad.

He sighed and added :

- I wish I could do something, but I can't. I don't like it. I don't like feeling useless.

Inu-Yasha was a bit confuse.

- What... are you... talking about ?...

Sesshomaru looked at him. He was scared. He could feel and smell Inu-Yasha slowly slipping away... And there he was, the almighty Sesshomaru, unable to prevent it...

- Inu-Yasha, he whispered, little brother... I... I don't want you to die either...

There. He had said it. The hanyou gave him a stunned look. _"He's probably going to say I'm crazy" _Sesshomaru told himself. _"He has good reasons, though. After all those times I tried to kill him in the past, and now I'm telling him I don't want him to die ! He'll think I hit my head or something..." _It made him feel kind of sad. He wanted his brother to believe him, but it was like asking for the moon...

He felt Inu-Yasha move in his hold. Looking down, he blinked ; the hanyou had snuggled his face in his brother's kimono ! Sesshomaru then picked up a salty scent. _"Tears..."_ he realized. Inu-Yasha was crying ! Softly and without any noise, but he was indubitably crying. _"Why ? What did I say ?"_ Confused, Sesshomaru asked :

- Inu-Yasha ? Are you okay ? Why are you crying ?

To his surprise, the corner of his brother's mouth lifted. _"He's smiling..." _Sesshomaru thought. And then Inu-Yasha murmured :

- I'm fine... I'm just... happy... that's all... Don't... bother whit it...

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"He's happy ? He... believes me !" _He felt an enormous burden being lifted from his shoulders. Maybe the moon wasn't so hard to obtain after all...

Inu-Yasha's blood was all over him, but he didn't care. He held his brother even closer, if possible, and whispered in his ear :

- I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. For accusing you unfairly, and... for everything else... I... want us to be brothers again.

Inu-Yasha responded in a muffle voice, his face still buried in his brother's kimono :

- Me too... oh, me too... big brother...

Sesshomaru felt like he had wings. Putting his chin on the top of his brother's head, he calmly stroke his hair, a tiny smile dancing on his lips. He felt his eyes becoming glassy... _"Oh no !" _he told himself angrily, _"No way in Hell I'm gonna cry !" _Seriously, smiling and apologizing were more then enough from him! He was recomposing himself when Inu-Yasha suddenly said with a broken voice :

- It's... it's not fair...

Sesshomaru's smile vanished. He knew too well what his brother was talking about.

- I know... he answered.

He hugged the dying hanyou, never wanting to let go. But it was no use : Inu-Yasha was passing away, slipping through his fingers like flowing water. There was nothing he could do.

- Big brother ? Inu-Yasha asked with a voice so low even Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing it.

- Yes ?

- I... I love you...

The soft words enveloped him like a silky cloth, bringing another tender smile on his lips. He hadn't realized how much he had been longing for that brotherly love again. Just like before. Like nothing had changed. _"I'm going softie... I'll have to be careful with that !" _he thought. He had a reputation to maintain ! But... right now, he didn't give a damn about his reputation. Rubbing a small puppy ear, he whispered :

- I love you too, Yasha.

He could almost feel his brother smile. Sesshomaru smiled back (it was weird how he suddenly couldn't stop smiling, him who hadn't done it for centuries...), but deeply, his heart was aching. He knew that Inu-Yasha only had a few seconds left. So he just held him, stroking his hair, happy that at least, the important things had been said. Happy to have his little brother back. Even if he was now gonna lose him.

Inu-Yasha shivered. Sesshomaru stiffened. His brother's body gave a last convulsion... and then went limp in his grasp. It was over.

Sesshomaru felt a tear run down his cheek. Just one, nothing more.

Inu-Yasha was dead.

* * *

**A/N : Oh boy, you must reallyhate me for making our little Yasha suffer like this !And I'm sorry to say there is more to come... But please don't kill me, I swear it will all end happily ! InuYasha will end up just fine, I promise ! **

* * *


	6. Meeting InuYasha's pack

**Author's note : Oh no ! InuYasha is dead ! Sniff... sniff... But hold on, that doesn't mean that he's resting in peace. You'll see what I mean later... For now, let's observe how Sesshomaru and InuYasha's friends handle the situation...**

* * *

**Chapter six : Meeting Inu-Yasha's pack**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was angry. Tired, annoyed, and angry. About what ? Oh, a lots of things, but right now the cause of his frustration was a band of stupid humans. And a little kitsune.

His brother's pack. Though, he had always thought that it was quite a strange pack : a miko, a taijya, a monk and a kitsune. To him, each of them were pretty weird, and he was trying hard to figure out what his little brother could've seen in them. They were fragile, whiny, annoying and they had absolutly no manners. Not with him, anyway. A couple of days ago, he would've called Inu-Yasha an idiot for travelling whit that bunch of weaklings. But... not now. Now it was different... Those pack members probably had something special for his brother to accept them and wanting to protect them. Maybe they weren't always annoying... But that was hard for Sesshomaru to believe at the moment.

He looked up at them again, trying to refrain his temper ; they were still shouting at him, all of them in battle position. The monk had his cursed hand directed at him, the taijya was holding her enormous boomerang, and the miko was pointing an arrow at his heart. To any other demons, it may have looked scary, but to him, it seemed pathetic. Did they really think they could defeat him ? He almost laugh... almost. He was too angry to laugh. And too sad...

He lowered his gaze to the precious burden he was holding close to him with his only arm. His heart squeezed. His little brother's body had gone cold and stiff, and his skin was now so pale it almost seemed white. But at least there was no more blood... Sesshomaru had washed Inu-Yasha's body in a hot-spring he had found, trying to make the dry blood and the smell of death disappear. The blood had. But not the smell. That would never disappear...

He had tried to revive him with his Tenseiga. Of course. That was the first thing he had done. But it hadn't worked. He knew what it meant : his brother's soul was already gone. So fast... He couldn't bring him back. First, it had made him so mad... For once he had wanted his stupid sword to work so badly, to give him back his little brother... But the weapon had stayed hopelessly silent. He had thought about throwing it away... but for some reason, he hadn't. He had took his brother's body to a hot-spring, washing it gently, making it presentable again... well, there was still a hole in his chest, but he couldn't do anything about that... Looking at Inu-Yasha, he had suddenly felt so sad and tired. He wanted him to open his eyes, to breath, to smile, to talk, to shout at him even... He wanted him to live...

After that, he had tried to find his brother's friends. Inu-Yasha had wanted that, had wanted him to tell them... And he had promised... He wasn't going to break that promise, no way in Hell... Luckily, the humans weren't far. Apparently, they had been looking for them. Inu-Yasha had probably told them to rejoin him. What a bad surprise they were going to get, Sesshomaru had thought...

He looked up at them again. Sure enough, they were still shouting... They thought _he_ was the one who had killed Inu-Yasha. They had reasons, after all he HAD threatened his brother's life in the past... What else could they think, seeing him appear before them with the lifeless body of their pack leader in his grasp ? He should be patient and explain calmly to them what had happened. But the thing was... he wasn't in the mood to be patient and comprehensive. Not right now. Not when his heart and soul were aching like never before, and when the only thing he truly wanted to do was fall to his knees and cry like a baby. Which he would not, because he was Sesshomaru. And now, he would remind it to those bugs...

He shot them a terrifying glare and said with a voice that could give you nightmares :

- That's enough.

He was probably very scary, because at his command all colors drained from their faces and their mouths shut. He could see fear in their eyes, but they hadn't drawn back. They were brave. Or foolish. _"They really want you back, little brother" _he thought looking at the immobile figure in his hold. But still, he WASN'T in the mood. Picking a fight with him right now was more or less suicidal. He felt more like himself, though... and that was a bit comforting. Anger and annoyance were the _only _things he had always allowed himself to feel. Sure his feelings for Inu-Yasha had changed, or more like returned to normal, and he didn't regretted it, but he felt no needs to act differently with other people. In the best scenario, he wouldn't kill them. Inu-Yasha wouldn't want him to...

They were waiting for him to speak, it seems. Although he thought that the major reason why they hadn't attacked him yet was because he had Inu-Yasha with him. He tried to calm down and finally said :

- Listen and listen well, for I won't say it twice. I wasn't the one who killed him.

- Liar ! the miko... Kagome, he thought... threw at him, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

- I never lie, he answered without flinching. It is beneath me. The one who killed him was one of Naraku's pet demon. A very... special one. I tried to revive him, but for some reason... it didn't worked.

His voice wavered a little at his last words, but he quickly regained himself and pursued :

- I bring him back to you because he asked me to. He also asked me to tell you that he was sorry and that... that he loved you all more than everything.

The last part had been a bit harder for him to say. He wasn't use to that kind of words coming out of his mouth. But he had promised...

Their attitude changed a little : Kagome cried even more, her bow and arrow trembling in her hands. The monk lowered his hand a bit and looked to the ground, his determination decreasing. The taijya looked down too, her eyes becoming glassy. But they kept their positions. They were still suspiscious over his intentions, and would probably be as long as he had Inu-Yasha in his hold. Sesshomaru growled of impatience and gave a sigh of frustration. Stupid idiotic humans !

He kneeled down and gently laid his brother's form on the soft grass. Brushing a few strands of silver hair from Inu-Yasha's face, he bent down and put a soft kiss on the hanyou's forehead. Completely ignoring the astonished expression on the others's faces, he whispered something so low that they couldn't possibly hear him :

- Don't worry, little brother. I won't be gone long. I have to get Rin back. But I'll come back to say goodbye. Wait for me...

Closing his eyes a moment, he recomposed himself before standing up and glaring at the miko and her companions. He was back to his cold self. Only Inu-Yasha was allowed to see him otherwise, he decided. In the exception of Rin, of course. And since she was not there... and that the hanyou was dead...

His brother's pack was still looking unbelievingly at him, troubled by his actions toward the hanyou. He pretended not to notice, and told them in a emotionless tone :

- I have some urgent business to attend to. It can't wait, and I'll be gone for a while. I'll be back at the latest tomorrow evening. Wait for me for the burial, or else...

He let his threat hang in the air, giving them a warning look. After a moment, they all nodded, and the monk said softly :

- Fine. We will, Sesshomaru-sama.

Satisfied, the dog demon lowered his head just a little. After a last glance at Inu-Yasha, he turned around and disappeared into the woods.

_No one's POV_

The second after Sesshomaru had vanished, they all ran to Inu-Yasha, throwing their weapons away, completely forgetting about any idea of battle. They fell to his side, their eyes haunted, unable to believe what they were seeing. They waited for a breath, a move, something... any sign of life. But of course, nothing happened. Something broke inside of them...

Kagome was devastated. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she felt like they were never gonna stop. She gently took Inu-Yasha's head and put it on her lap. Stroking his hair, she sobbed :

- Y... you... stupid... idiot ! Why d... did you have t... to go and g... get yourself... killed ! Why ! Y... you're such a... b... baka !

Looking down at the hanyou's lifeless features, she continued more softly :

- You... you didn't even... g... give me the time... t... to tell you... how... how much I love you...

She barely whispered the last words, her heart breaking.

Shippo wasn't in a much better shape. The small kitsune was crying painfully, only like kids could cry. _"Stupid hanyou" _he first thougth angrily, _"you can't do anything right !" _But then the smell of death came to his little youkai nose. The smell of Inu-Yasha... dead. He started to sob uncontrollably, as the reality of the situation slowly begun to sink in. _"Inu-Yasha... daddy... don't be dead... I don't want to lose my father again... please..."_ But he knew he was pleading for the impossible. He buried his face in Inu-Yasha's red haori and cried. His little heart was broken.

Miroku couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing. He was holding his breath, waiting for a sign of life. But when he realized that nothing would never come anymore from the hanyou, he fell to his knees, his head spinning. That couldn'be possible ! Not Inu-Yasha ! He was so strong, so tough... he just couldn't be dead !... But he was. Indubitably. Gone for good. _"No ! Oh, dear God, no !" _the monk implored silently. Inu-Yasha was a close friend to him, he was family... He had loved him like a brother. And now... Miroku closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do... At that, his unwavering heart broke.

Sango was crying now. She had tried not to, but she couldn't hold it anymore. She had lost someone she cared for again. First her family, then her brother, and now Inu-Yasha. She looked down at him ; the unstoppable Inu-Yasha. Always fighting, always frowning, always being the most stubborn person she had ever met. But always protective and secretly caring too. Always saving them and risking his life for them. Always getting hurt, but always healing up faster than any normal person. And then he was back on his feet, protecting them again. Getting hurt again. Like a viscious circle. But never dying. Never. He was unbreakable, she had thought. Now she was wishing that she had been right about it. That he would just rise and get on his feet again. Like always... _"Not this time..." _she thought. This time they had lost him. She cried more. Her heart was aching so painfully, the only thing it could do was break. And it did.

They all stayed there for what looked like an eternity, mourning on their lost friend, heartbroken. At the sunset, they took his body to Kaede's village. Washed him again. Dressed him. Stroke his silver hair delicately. It was strange... Lying on a couch, a soft halo of light surrounding him, their rough hanyou suddenly looked like a beautiful fallen angel. They observed in awe, almost mesmerized. Was Inu-Yasha with the angels ? **(Let's suppose there are angels in their religion OK ? Itserves for the story.)**Did demons (or half-demons) go to heaven ? They hoped so...

After that, they just waited for Sesshomaru to come back.

* * *

**A/N : What a sad chapter ! There will be a little bit more action later, but fornow we focus on InuYasha's death. Don't go away please :)**

* * *


	7. We're ready for the burial

**Author's note : Thanks again for reading my fic ! Just one thing : you probably noticed that most of the story is Sesshomaru's POV. He's kind of the main character, but InuYasha will have a very important role too. Now let's read...**

* * *

**Chapter seven : We're ready for the burial**

_Unknown's POV_

No lights. Dark. Everything black. No air. No up. No down. Nothing. Just black.

Hurt ? No. Well ? No. Nothing. No consciousness. No lights. No hope. No pain. Alone. Emptiness. Outside. Inside. No voice. No sight. Just black. Everywhere.

Scared ? No. Not feeling. Just waiting. For what ? Don't know. Just waiting. How long ? Don't care. Nothing else to do. Waiting...

No scent. Not like before. Many scents, before. Not now. Nothing. Don't care. Not feeling. Just waiting. In the dark. Alone.

Dead.

A noise. What is it ? Closer. Closer... Worried. Not normal. Scared... Feeling again. Closer... Scared. No lights. Just black. Everywhere. Alone. Closer... Waiting. Scared. Not normal. No more noise. Still scared. What is it ? Don't know... Fear. Feeling again. And pain. So much pain... Wanting to scream. No voice. Help...

_"Help, big brother !"_

Nothing. Just black...

_Sesshomaru's POV_

There it was. A village. The one he had been searching for. His brother was there. Well, his brother's body...

Sesshomaru was feeling nervous. Not that he would show it, of course. What would these humans think, seeing him at Inu-Yasha's burial ? Would they be scared ? Maybe he shouldn't go... _"No way in Hell !" _he thought. He didn't cared what others would think. He never had. He would be there, that they liked it or not. For Inu-Yasha. He had promised him he would come back to say goodbye.

Now he was feeling sad. He had never thought that goodbye could be such a sad word. He begun to walk toward the village. It was a bit late in the afternoon, but not evening yet. He was three hours earlier than what he had predicted. He could already pick up his brother's scent. Cloaked with death... He winced. There was many other scents, though, and it luckily appeased the feeling.

Rin was waiting for him, safely back at the camp with Jaken and Ah-Un. Saving her hadn't been that big of a deal for him. He had, just like Inu-Yasha had said, fell upon a strange dragon, its wings made of black and red feathers... and a spider-mark on its back. Roaring and spitting poison and fire, the creature had attacked him the moment he had come in sight. But one powerful swip of the Tokijin and Naraku's reincarnation had turned into dust. Like they say, the bigger they are, the hardest they fall... Or something like that...

Rin had run to him with teary brown eyes, gripping his pant leg with her little hands. His expression had not changed, but inside, he was relieved to see that she was alive and well. Afraid, but well. If he had lost her too...

Sesshomaru shook himself up. There was no need to think about that anymore. The past was the past...

He entered the village. Many villagers watched him pass. Some of them with curiosity, some others with suspicion, and a big bunch of them with fear. He didn't intend to kill them, but he didn't want to have anything to do with them either, so he just shot them a glare that said « _annoy me and that's the last thing you'll ever do »_. They apparently got the message, and quickly turned their heads away. Sesshomaru smirked.

But when he entered the small hut where his brother laid, the smirk vanished. Many eyes gazed at him : all of his brother's pack was there, plus an old miko he had never seen before. But he paid no attention to them ; the only thing he could see was the deceased hanyou lying on a couch just a few feet away. Inu-Yasha was... beautiful. There was truly no other words. He looked like... a sleeping angel. Sesshomaru was so sure that he would just wake up and smile at him like only angels could. When it didn't happen, he felt like all the air had been drained from his lungs. It was burning, hurting like Hell, clenching his throat, lacerating his heart... On the outside, his cold barrier was still holding, but it was crackling. _"I will not break before these humans !" _he decided. With pure force of will, he controlled himself. He gave a more general glance around him ; the miko was kneeled beside his brother, while the others were sitting all around them. The monk was the first to speak :

- We were waiting for you, Sesshomaru-sama. We're... ready for the burial.

His voice had trembled a little, the dog demon noticed. Not like he cared, anyway... But then what the monk had just said registered in his mind ; ready... for the burial. Of his brother. Inu-Yasha's burial. _"NO !" _something in his soul yelled, _"Don't bury him ! If you do, it'll be really over ! He'll never come back, never !"_ Sesshomaru knew it. He couldn't... he couldn't... not so soon... they had just made up... he didn't want to lose him a second time... Time... Sesshomaru tried to calm down. That was exactly what he needed : time. Just a little bit more...

The emotionless mask still on, he said firmly :

- I wish to have some time alone with him. Get out.

It wasn't a demand, but an order. The young miko looked angrily at him, offended, and was about to give him a flat refusal when suddenly, the taijya interrupted her :

- Fine. Take your time. We'll be outside, so come and tell us when you're done.

He curtly nodded. The woman then put a friendly and soothing hand on Kagome's shoulder and calmly dragged her outside. The others followed just behind without a word.

Sesshomaru walked toward Inu-Yasha's body, feeling unnaturally heavy. He practically collapsed beside the hanyou. He observed him for a moment, then he looked around the room ; there was no one now, they were alone... He could remove his mask... and he did. His face relaxed, and so as his entire body. But the second after that, he started to tremble uncontrollably. Too much... this was too much... Too many emotions were rumbling inside him, demanding to break free... They were choking him... He had to hold them, he couldn't break... couldn't break... Not him... But when he looked at his little brother again, his golden eyes closed forever... Sesshomaru's barrier finally shattered.

He felt warmth on his cheeks. Tears. He was... crying. He didn't know he could cry. He had thought it impossible. Demons _don't _cry. He dug his claws in his palm, little droplets of blood falling to the ground. Trying to make the tears stop. It didn't worked. Now that the flood had been released, it would not stop until it was dried up. Sesshomaru then found out that it was a lot easier to just let the tears fall... so he did it. He bent down and brung Inu-Yasha to his chest, like when the hanyou was dying. He held on to him tightly and silently cried until he had no more tears to shed. Then, he put his forehead on Inu-Yasha's and whispered :

- I love you, little brother.

He laid him down again. Closing his eyes, he added :

- Sleep peacefully, Inu-Yasha. I think... I'm ready to bury you, now.

- Oh I don't think so, a voice suddenly said behind him.

Sesshomaru whirled round to see who had spoke and nearly had a seizure.

For behind him, in a halo of ligth, _transparent (!)_, was standing... his father.

* * *

**A/N : Well now we got a development ! The next chapter will be a little more interesting...**

* * *


	8. Interview with a ghost

**Chapter eight : Interview with a ghost**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru couldn't remember how to breath. He blinked. Once. Twice. But it was still there. Long silver hair like his own tied up in a high ponytail, warm golden eyes, wearing a white kimono with an armor over the chest... His father was looking at him with an amused expression, as impressive and intimidating as he recalled him. The... _ghost_ spoke again, a little grin appearing on his lips :

- No offence, my son, but you look awful. Even worst than your brother. And he's the one who's dead !

And then he laughed. A strong, deep laugh. How Sesshomaru had longed to hear that... But then reality hit him again : his deceased father was rigth in front of him ! Talking and laughing like there was nothing strange at all ! Maybe he was hallucinating, he thought. Finally, he asked :

- Father ?

The ghost stopped laughing and answered :

- Well yes, of course. You were expecting someone else ?

- No, but... your dead, Sesshomaru stated.

Well duh... Like it wasn't obvious !... But Sesshomaru was a bit taken aback by this new turn of events. He had good reasons, damn it ! He was having a conversation with a dead person ! Seeing his confusion, the ghost continued more gently :

- I know, it's quite unusual. Spirits don't normally come and go between the worlds. But I've been allowed to because... something happened that sould've not happen, something terrible, and it concerns me in a very close way. So I've been given kind of a special pass to come and see you.

He suddenly took a much more serious tone and pursued :

- Sesshomaru, it's very important. I need to do this, but I also need an exterior assistance. I need your help, my son.

Sesshomaru was surprised. And also, he had to admit, a bit curious about this "something" that had happened. What could be so dramatic that it would get his father a special pass for the living world, and the right to come ask him for help ? He frowned and asked :

- What's the problem ?

His father sighed. Well... as much as a ghost could sigh. He looked to the ground for a moment, like if he was summoning the courage to speak. Then he raised his head and gave him a sad look. Sesshomaru swallowed back the lump in his throat... He had the feeling that he would not like the answer he was going to get... and he was right.

- It's Inu-Yasha, his father said.

He knew it. His heartbeat quickened. He looked at the hanyou lying beside him, almost afraid to see him disintegrate. The spirit noticed and said :

- I meant Inu-Yasha's soul, Sesshomaru. Although, it's not like it's any better...

Sesshomaru turned back to his father. In the surprise of the moment, he had forgotten to put on his mask again, and you could see anxiety and apprehension on his face when he asked :

- Why ? What's wrong with him ? What happened ?

He vaguely realized that he was babbling, but tons of questions were running in his head and he wanted the answers _now_. He wanted to know what was wrong with his little brother... And he was _soooo_ not in a emotional shape for more bad news...

The concern was clearly visible on his every features, and at this sight, the spirit couldn't hold back a soft smile.

- Sesshomaru, he said to his son, I've been watching you and your brother for a long while, now. I saw what he did, when he pushed you aside... and I also saw what _you_ did. I only wish you could know how proud I am of you two, and how happy I felt to see you finally acting like brothers again. That was the greatest gift you could have given me.

Sesshomaru just stayed stiff, not knowing what to say. With any other person, he would've just raised his cold barrier again, and answered that "this wasn't of their business". He would not have shown his feelings. But his father, dead or not, wasn't _any other person_...

Giving up, he relaxed and gently stroke Inu-Yasha's hair, whispering :

- Yes, what a great reunion we had...

He knew he was being sarcastic, but it was only to hide his pain...

- I understand, Sesshomaru, his father suddenly said. But you can save him. That's why I'm here.

He felt like he had been stroke by a lightning ; had he heard correctly ? Could it be possible ?... He hadn't imagined it, right ?

- I... can save him ?... he repeated just to be sure.

- Not only can you, but you HAVE to ! the ghost declared. That's why I came here in the first place.

Sesshomaru was a lot more interested now. Regaining himself, he asked calmly :

- What happened ?

- Well, it all started whit Naraku's pet demon, the one who killed your brother. Oh don't look so angry and let me finish ! You probably noticed that he had strange powers. That's because he wasn't a typical demon. He was a soul-slayer.

- Soul-slayer ?

- Yes. There's not many demons of that kind. I'm forced to say that Naraku has been very brilliant to _create_ one. Don't give me that look, I don't like the guy either. Anyway, a soul-slayer is a demon that curses the soul of his every victims. In other words, when you're killed by that sort of demon, your soul is immediately damned and forced to go directly in Hell, weither you deserve it or not.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped. No... it couldn't be true... there was a mistake... little brother...

- But... that means that Inu-Yasha...

His father was clenching his fists, and there was a deep pain in his voice when he pursued :

- He's in Hell as we speak. I don't know what they could be doing to him right now... or what they may have done already... and I'm not sure I want to know. The only thing I'm sure about Hell is that it's a terrible place. And that Inu-Yasha doesn't deserve to be there. I wanted to go and get him... but they didn't let me... I wanted to get him out of there ! And his mother... dear Kami, she was totally panicked ! And I was not far from it either ! I didn't wanted him to finish there... my little Inu-Yasha...

He paused and closed his eyes. He looked so sad, and worry... But Sesshomaru wasn't going to criticize him. He was feeling exactly the same... Then, his father went on :

- They explained to me why_ I _couldn't go. It's a bit complicated, so I'll save you the details. But the thing is, a spirit like myself cannot go in Hell. I may stay prisonner there, or disappear, or all a bunch of other things worse than that. I was desperate, but then they accepted to help me... You see, someone that goes in Yomi no Kumi just because he has been killed by a soul-slayer doesn't necessarily _belong_ there. Add to that, your brother wasn't suppose to die so soon. He has... like you... a destiny to fulfill, and if he dies now a lot of things will change. It may be catastrophic. Though the rest of the world isn't really my first priority. All I really want is to get my son out of there...

He sighed.

- Anyway, because of all that, they all agreed to say that Inu-Yasha should be taken out of Hell. But since no one in our world could do it, they sent me here... It appears that living beings can be sent to Hell in certain special cases, like this one, to bring someone out of it. It doesn't happen every so often, but it is possible... I immediately thought of you. So, if you accept of course, I'll be able to send you to Hell for a certain amount of time, and then you may have a chance to save Inu-Yasha... But you should know that it's not without risks, and you may...

- I'll go, Sesshomaru interrupted.

- But it's dangerous. I'm serious, Sesshomaru. I'm perfectly aware of what you can do, but even for you there's absolutly no guarantee that...

- I'll go, the dog demon repeated with an unwavering voice.

His father looked at him for a moment, thinking. Then he smiled and said :

- Fine. To tell you the truth, I expected you to react like that.

They stayed silent a couple of seconds, then the ghost continued :

- OK, so here's what you'll have to do : I will open a portal for you. Once you'll have passed through it, you'll find yourself directly in Hell. From there on, I will not be able to help you in any way, you'll be entirely on your own. So listen well to my directives ; first, always stay alert. Even if it seems calm around you, danger can be everywhere. Keep that in mind. Secondly, no matter in which place you'll drop, always walk straight ahead. Never take turns, they're only traps. Thirdly, if you encounter demons... and you surely will... don't waste time and kill them. If you don't, they'll stab you in the back with their twisted little tricks. Remember that, Sesshomaru : demons in Hell are not the same as those who live on Earth. They can't die... except if you use Tenseiga to kill them. Don't be so surprise, I'm serious ; Tenseiga is the sword of life. You may think it's useless here, but in Hell it'll be the deadliest weapon of all. Rely on it and it'll save you a great deal of troubles... However, I suggest you leave your Tokijin here. Not only will it be of no help, but it'll also be a veritable magnet that will lure all demons and damned souls to you. And believe me, it's better if you fight as less of them as possible. The main reason for that is that you'll have to hurry, my son... Inu-Yasha won't be able to hold very long...

Sesshomaru was taking precious note of all the information his father was giving him. When it came to the last comment, however, he flinched. Who knew what his youngest brother was going through right now ? His dad was right... he would have to hurry...

The spirit pursued :

- You have to know that rules of Hell will not apply to you, Sesshomaru. Normally, damned souls have almost no control of what happen to them. Whatever it is, and whatever how strong they were when alive, they can't defend themselves against those who torture them. That's the whole point of Hell. Whatever painfull treatments they're given, they remain helpless. That may be a good punishment for criminals and murderers, but for those who've been sent there by mistake...

He stopped, letting Sesshomaru imagine the rest. It wasn't hard... Then he continued :

- However, it won't affect you. Since you're a living person and not a soul, they won't be able to subdue you. You'll have full control of you're body and mind, and you won't have any difficulties to defend yourself. The Tenseiga will also help you a lot more than you think... You'll see what I mean... Don't be reckless, though, it could cost you your life. Saving Inu-Yasha's soul won't be as easy as you think.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed menacingly. He wouldn't let anyone stop him from getting to his brother ! He would kill anyone who would try ! He listened to his father who was still speaking :

- Be careful, Sesshomaru, because if you die there, your soul will remain in Hell. I don't want you to fihish there either, you know... You're my son too, and... Just promise me to be careful, OK ?

Sesshomaru nodded. He was touched by the concern in his father's voice. Happy to see that he cared... but it was no time for fluffyness, he thought, concentrating on what the ghost was saying.

- Well, I think that's all. Now, weither you succeed... or not... I will be warned and I'll open another portal for you to get out. When the time comes, I'll know it and I'll be ready. I'll then send you a certain sign so you can know where and when the portal will appear. Don't worry, you'll recognize it. I'll make the exit as close to you as possible, and once you'll go through it, you'll come back right here in this room.

Sesshomaru got up. He was ready. He would save his little brother, no matter what. But then, something hit him :

- But father, what about the humans ? They'll never gonna believe me if I try to explain all of this to them, and once I'm gone, they'll most certainly bury Inu-Yasha six feet underground. What will we do then ?

Th ghost grinned and said :

- Oh don't worry about that. You see, the flow of time is not the same here and in Hell. There, it passes a lot more slowly, so even if you have the impression that you've been there for months, only a day or two have passed in this world. What I'm trying to say is that if from your point of vue you'll be in Hell quite a long time, to them you'll only be gone for a couple of minutes.

- That's useful, Sesshomaru commented.

- Indeed, his father retorted with a smile.

But his happy behaviour suddenly vanished ; he had the expression of someone who just remembered something important, but didn't really want to tell it. He hesitated and finally said :

- Sesshomaru, there's something else you have to know...

_"I have the feeling I won't like it..." _the young demon thought. The spirit sighed and added :

- Inu-Yasha, he... may not recognize you...

- Why not? he asked, shocked.

- Listen... Hell has a way to break souls... you understand ? They don't just _hurt_ them, they _break_ them ! I don't want to know how... but that's what they do. As I told you, time passes slowly there... so by now... Inu-Yasha has probably went through that state already... and I don't think he'll remember you when you'll get to him... and he probably won't want to follow you...

- So what am I suppose to do? Sesshomaru shouted. Force him ?

- No ! his father yelled back. Especially not that ! Don't you think he'll have been put through enough already ! If you try to force him, he'll get scared and it'll be worst !

Sesshomaru felt a bit ashamed of himself. Of course, he sould've known that... His dad calmed down and pursued more softly :

- You'll have to _make _him remember you, Sesshomaru. That's the most difficult and important part of your mission. You'll have to be patient and make him trust you, then recognize you. It may not be easy... but I'm sure you can do it. Just think about all the horrors he has seen by now, all that he had to endure... and there's more to come 'til you reach him... He'll be broken, Sesshomaru, there's no other words. You'll have to be patient and soothing, you'll have to be something reassuring, something he'll be able to hold on to... Don't frighten him by going to fast or by losing your temper... His soul will be wounded, my son... you'll have to heal it. Do you understand ?

Sesshomaru nodded. He fully understood. He just hoped that he would be able to do it. Fighting demons was one thing, healing broken souls was another... totally... As if reading his thoughts, the ghost told him :

- Don't worry, I'm sure you can do it. The fact that you both made up, and that you're the last person he saw before dying, will make you more fresh in his memory. He may recognize your scent, or your voice, or even a stupid little thing like your eyes or your hair. Once that'll be done, the rest will be a lot easier. Trust me.

Sesshomaru relaxed. He would do it. He could do it. There was nothing he couldn't do. He would heal his brother's soul and bring it back safely to the living world. That... was a promise.

- OK, you should get going now, his father suddenly said.

Sesshomaru gave a determined look and waited. He lowered his gaze to Inu-Yasha's body a last time. It was really ironic ; his brother DID looked like an angel right now... but his soul was in Hell. What kind of cruel joke was that ?

- Sesshomaru, his father called. You may go, my son.

This one raised his head again and almost gaped ; in front of him, just about one feet away, a big hole that looked like a vortex was floating in the air, not leading anywhere at first sight. It was black and had strange red lights whirling in it in an hypnotizing dance.

- Here's you're way in, the ghost added. Good luck...

Sesshomaru just smiled (yeah, again...) and removed his Tokijin from his side. He laid it on the floor and walked in the vortex without an hesitation. As he passed through it, he thought with an arrogant grin : _"Prepare yourself, Hell, for Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is coming for a little visit ..."_

Then, the hole engulfed him completely and disappeared...

* * *

**A/N : Boy, that chapter was longer than I expected ! But anyway, now Sesshomaru has to go in Hell to rescue InuYasha. And even for him, Hell is not a pretty place to be... But he'll be alright. He's Sesshomaru, after all !**

* * *


	9. The doors of Hell

**Chapter nine : The doors of Hell**

_Unknown's POV_

It was not dark anymore. There was a red light... a terrifying red light. Burning his eyes. He couldn't see where he was. But he wasn't alone anymore. There was people all around him. Many people. Crying, screaming, pleading...

He wish he could be alone again.

There was noises. And scents... fire, smoke, embers, dust... blood, burned flesh, fear, death...

He was scared. Terrified. He couln't think straight. This place was turning him crazy.

And the pain... the terrible pain... in his arms, in his legs, in his head, in his eyes... every last part of his body was hurting. He couldn't remember when the pain had started... a long time... and it hadn't stopped since then. He was almost getting use to it. He was almost ready to lose hope...

He was tired. Exhausted. He could breath, but every breaths were burning his lungs like fire. He was tired to struggle. Tired to fight... He was fealing so weak... so weak... He wanted to give in...

But he couldn't. Something was stopping him, something in his memory... Far, far away...

But he had lost almost all of his memory, now... Every sounds, every images... nothing was left... except for some blury visions of a girl with black hair... and a man, a tall man with long white hair... They were calling his name... what was his name, again ? He didn't know... couldn't remember... he didn't know who he was... he was no one... no one...

The pain increased... was it even possible ? Was it possible to suffer so much without dying ? Or was he already dead ?...

He screamed. He knew he had. Oh God... the pain... it was excruciating. He couldn't stand it anymore... he wanted it to end... his head was ready to explode... he screamed again...

_"Oh please, make it stop ! Make it stop !"_

But it didn't stopped. It got worse... And then he saw them again... the girl was smiling gently at him, recomforting... the man was there, too... Who was that guy ?... He suddenly wished that man would be there... _he_ could save him... he knew it... But how ?...

The visions begun to faltered... he was losing them too... Finally, they disappeared. Nothing was left. He was alone.

He was no one...

_Sesshomaru's POV_

So, that was Hell ? Not very impressing, Sesshomaru thought. He had expected more. There was nothing here. Just a big empty space. But maybe that was the point... Could that kind of place turn a damned soul crazy ? Maybe he wasn't affected because he was a living being. But still, he had expected more...

That's when it hit him all at the same time ;

One moment, there was nothing, and the moment after, it exploded all around him : first, the heat. It was so hot, even for him it was more than uncomfortable. He felt like the air was burning his skin. After that, there was the fire : flames were dancing everywhere, and then he noticed that there was indeed walls and a floor and a roof, all made of some sort of black rocks, or so it seems. Many rock faces and large parts of the floor were on fire, even know rock doesn't burn. After the heat and the fire, came the sounds : screams, high pitch screams, of fear, of pain, of rage... And moans, whines, sobs... Sesshomaru controlled the urge to cover his ears. Then, at last, the scents... The Demon Lord had never smelled death so strongly before. It was making him dizzy... And to that overwhelming scent was mixed those of blood, smoke, and embers.

So, THAT was Hell.

Much more convincing.

Sesshomaru tried to focus. Something was bothering him ; where did the screams came from ? He looked around. No one. Were those screams even real ? And if they were, what was causing them ? Duh... he knew the answer to that question : the souls were being tortured. Was his brother screaming too ?

He jumped. Inu-Yasha ! He almost punched himself for not thinking of him right away. He tried to pick up his scent. Of course, it didn't worked. There was too many strong smells around. What could he do ?...

He remembered his father's words : Be alert, kill every demons you meet and... always go straight ahead. Simple enough.

As he begun to move forward, being careful not to step in the fire, he saw something far away before him. It looked like... doors. Two big doors, apparently closed and with nothing guarding them. He ran toward it. Once closer, he could see it more clearly ; it was effectively two doors, made of weird black metal, with ancient symbols all over it and handles as big as him. The doors themselves were almost twenty times his height.

_"Are these... the doors of Hell ?" _he asked himself.

Do Hell have doors ? Well, there was one thing he knew for sure : the sounds were coming from _behind _the doors. And his father had said : _always straight ahead_. Straight ahead, there was these doors. So he had to go through. There was one problem, though : how to open them ? Even _if_ he was strong enough to push them, they were probably locked or had some trap on it. What was he to do ? Knock ?

But before he could start to consider his options, he heard something behind him. It was like... a squeaking. Mouses ? Yeah, like he was going to be this lucky...

He turned and saw hundreds of little red eyes staring at him. Those things were certainly no mouses. In fact, they looked a lot like Jaken. But they were not the same race as him. Sesshomaru knew them. They were the disgusting creatures that were picking the souls of dead persons to bring it in the other world. When he was reviving someone with his Tenseiga, it was those imps he was slaying. This time would be no different.

He unsheathed his sword. It gave a strange blue glow, as if showing its superior heavenly force. In this realm of darkness, the purity of the Tenseiga was dominating. The small creatures begun to step back, hesitating before the blue light. It was not goog for them, they knew it.

Sesshomaru raised his hand... and brung it down, slicing the air with Tenseiga's blade. The blue glow became blinding bright, and when it faded away... all the creatures were reduced in dust.

_"Well, that was easy"_ the dog demon thought. But he also knew that it would not always be easy...

He made a move to put the weapon back in its sheath, but then the sword escaped his hand and flew right to the black doors ; it stucked itself in the crack between the two, and the soft blue glow appeared again. When it vanished, Tenseiga just fell to the ground with a clicking noise. Sesshomaru went to grab it, and just as he was benting down to do so, a loud creaking followed by a thundering sound resonated in the cave. Looking up and sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru saw with satisfaction that the doors were opening slowly by themselves.

When it was wide open, scents and sounds tackeled him strongly, making his head spin with discomfort. A burning wind ruffled his hair. Had he been human, his face would've been burnt to a cinder. He quickly regained himself and passed the entrance of Hell.

He wasn't ready for what he saw on the other side.

Sesshomaru sure wasn't a religious person, but at the sight that was suddenly offered to him, he couldn't help himself to say :

- Oh dear Kami... Little brother, don't tell me you're in there...

* * *

**A/N : Well, for Sesshomaru to say that, the sight mustn't be very pretty... But it's Hell, so it's not suppose to be pretty anyway... Poor InuYasha ! He's stuck in there ! Will Sesshomaru reach him in time ?...**

* * *


	10. The Dark Realm

**Author's note : OK, so Sesshomaru is in Hell now. I gave the place my personal description, trying to make it as creepy as possible. What do you think ? Send me reviews !**

* * *

**Chapter ten : The Dark Realm**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

He was a demon Lord. He had seen battlefields many times. He had made war. He had seen carnages like no one had seen before. Had caused many of them. But nothing like what was lying at his feet right now...

Sesshomaru was standing on the edge of a rocky cliff, looking at the landscape beneath him. He had this huge desire to throw up. It was only due to his great force of will that he was able to contain himself.

From his high position, he could overlook the whole place. As far as his eyes could see, it was the same thing : the black walls and the ground were totally covered whit blood. At some place it was dry and crackled and at others fresh and trickling. And the scent, oh god... the scent... it was like he couldn't smell anything else than blood and death. The roof was very high. He couldn't make half the jump it would take to touch the top. But the roof wasn't such a big deal, it was just black rocks... While what was on the lower level was sickening. There was... people, over there. Humans and demons alike, hundreds, no, millions of them. Here and there, you could see some clumsy constructions, made of black metal or rock. On certain places, without any precise order, flames were rising menacingly, glowing red, making the air even more hot than it was, polluting it with smoke. Skulls, skeletons and bodies in putrefaction were pinned to the walls in a twisted way of decoration. It looked like a bad excuse of a village, thought Sesshomaru. An enormous and horrible village of Hell.

The people down there were souls. He knew it. Damned souls. The worse and cruelest population of Earth was here. The most dangerous men, the most despicable demons... anyway, those who were dead... And now, they were all moping, moaning, crying, screaming in fear... Sesshomaru could see them, from where he was. What a pitiful sight. They were all packed there like animals, and treated as such. Many were doomed to stay here for an eternity of sufferings, others were probably waiting to be reincarnated into a life of misery and despair, just to come back in Hell at the end of it. That was their punishment for whatever unforgivable thing they had done...

Some of them were alone and isolated, screaming or moping, completely terrified for a reason only known by them. Those ones had lost their minds, they were crazy...

Some others were in groups, fighting and killing each other. No one was siding with anyone. In Hell, all others were your enemies. It was kill or be killed. Those people were crazy too, in a way. They couldn't die, here. They were already dead. But they seemed to have forgotten that...

And then, there was those who were being tortured. That was the most horrible sight. Everywhere, there was those strange looking demons ; THEY weren't souls. They lived here. They were demons of Hell. They were all looking alike : tall, whit an oversized musculature, they were wearing some ugly pieces of fur that couldn't even be called clothes. They had from two to five horns on their head, depending on the demon. Maybe it was a way of ranking ?... They were all a dark black, a bright red, or a dirty brown color. They had claws and fangs and all, but they were using weapons to torture the poor souls that were their victims. They were cutting them, burning their skin, pulling out their hair and eyes, drawing on their torsos with anything that was sharp, totally jubilating at the sight of blood... When their victims would scream, they would laugh with pleasure, adoring the sound... Sesshomaru corrected himself : they weren't demons, they were beasts.

He took another look at the constructions. No doupts there was more tortures going on in there. And he didn't know why, but he had the feeling that the most terrible punishments were _in_ those constructions. Hided from sight. Though, how could anything be worse than what he was seeing now ? He didn't want to know...

Considering all that, Sesshomaru could guess that he had been sent to a certain level of Hell, the one where Inu-Yasha was. There was other levels, though. He knew that much. He wondered if this level was the worst...

_"Alright, enough observation"_ he told himself, trying to ignore the scents and the noises, which was near to impossible. Reluctantly, he jumped down from his cliff and went from rock to rock before landing on the ground. He was in the "village", now. It really was enormous. He couldn't see the end of it. But maybe... there _was_ no end. How would he find Inu-Yasha in such a big place ?

He blinked at the thought of his little brother being here. Like all those other damned souls. Suffering. But the hanyou didn't deserve to be here... He had died saving his big brother's life... It was almost as if Sesshomaru had sent him here himself... He bit back a moan. No self-pitty. He had to be strong for the both of them, and that meant no sentiment of guilt or pain was allowed. Putting on a determined expression, he begun to walk... _always straight ahead_...

The other souls stopped their current activities to watch him pass... They looked puzzled. Were they feeling he wasn't like them ? That he wasn't dead, but still very much alive ?... He couldn't know. He just walked right through them, his coldest expression on his face, as they backed off to make him way. They seemed to fear him. Sesshomaru just ignored them, trying his hardest to pick up his brother's scent among all the others.

But after a while, they stopped acting scared. The surprise had passed. Now, the deads looked angry at him, ready to attack when he wouldn't be paying attention... _be alert_... Sesshomaru tensed and stopped walking. He glanced at them and waited. And all of a sudden, they threw themselves on him, growling and shouting, making him their new target. He just jumped in the air and landed as far from them as he could. He couldn't fight them, he had no time. He had to hury... _always straight ahead_...

The place where he landed was also full of dead people. They acted the same as the others, first scared, then shooting threatening glares at him. He freezed and prepared to jump again... when they all suddenly wimpered and stepped back as far as they could go. He wondered what had set off that strange reaction... when he felt a presence behind him. He quickly moved away and turned to look who was there ; it was one of Hell's demon. A big red one with three horns and a big metallic club in his hand. He had inky black eyes with no pupils or irises. Just all black. He growled at the dog demon. Ah, so they didn't speak ? It was probably their greatest quality...

The beast throw itself on Sesshomaru, swinging its club over its head, growling and slobbering. The demon Lord dodged. He was quicker. The beast whirled round and growled angrily. It came running at him again, and this time his first reflex was to slash the red demon with his poisonous claws. Wrong idea. Not only did it inflict absolutly no damage to his opponent, but it felt like his claws had been snapped off like mere cristal. He brung his hurting hand to his chest and looked at the Hell demon. This one seemed amused and satisfied by his enemy's suffering. OK, so no claws attacks. Then what ?... _kill them with the Tenseiga_... Yes ! His sword, of course ! Duh, how could he have forgotten that ?... Probably because he wasn't use to rely on it so much, he thought...

Smiling devilishly, he grabbed his sword's hilt with his other hand and... and...

-Damn ! he yelled out loud, astonished.

His _other_ hand ! He had _two_ arms ! How could this be ! And more important, how could he have missed it !... He looked at his left arm in bewilderment, not believing what his eyes were showing him. Was it an illusion ? He rowled his shoulder, turned his wrist, clenched his fingers... No, it was real alright... But how ?... And since how long was it there ?... How could he have not seen it ? _"I guess... I'm so used at just having one arm that I only made movements with that one. I didn't even thought about the other since I was so sure it wasn't there anymore..."_ Yes, that was a logical explanation. And besides, his thoughts were very numerous lately.

He suddenly realized that he had been daydreaming, and jumped aside just in time to avoid the Hell demon's attack. He frowned. It was time to end all of this... He unsheathed his Tenseiga. The blue light surrounded it again, clashing with the red glow of the flames. The Hell demon stopped dead in his track and freezed, as well as everyone else in the area. The blue aura of the sword suddenly became pure white, illuminating the place with such power that most of the damned souls covered their eyes, moaning in pain. The demon just looked at Sesshomaru with pure fear in his black empty eyes, not knowing what to do. Sesshomaru didn't lose time ; he ran toward his enemy and sliced his head off. The demon fell to the ground, defeated. The sword returned to its gentle blue aura.

Sesshomaru didn't sheathed it, but held it before him, daring the others to make a move on him. They didn't of course, to terrified they were by the purifying light of his Tenseiga. The demon Lord smirked arrogantly... but it vanished almost immediatly. Closing his eyes, he raised his head and sniffed the unhealthy air more deeply...

Yes. No mistake. It was there. Not far... His eyes popped open.

Sesshomaru had just picked up Inu-Yasha's scent.

* * *

**A/N : Hold on InuYasha, help is coming !**

* * *


	11. Broken soul

**Chapter eleven : Broken soul**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru was walking through the crowd, his Tenseiga held out firmly before him. Everyone was moving aside to let him pass, permetting him to advance more quickly. His sword was very useful indeed ; the pure light emanating from it was practically terrorizing them. And if some were foolish enough to approach him, the Tensaiga would gave a wave of energy that would send them back to where they were coming from, their tails between their legs.

He was almost excited ; he could smell Inu-Yasha's scent becoming stronger. It smelled like the forest. His brother had always smelled like forest. Since Sesshomaru had picked it up, he couldn't smell anything else but that. Not the blood, not the smoke, not the death... nothing except the scent of his brother. Now, he was following it and was definitely coming closer. He almost smiled.

But his happy behaviour disappeared when he saw where the scent had led him : just before one of the constructions, a large one made of rock. There was no windows, just a hole in the front, probably what would've been a door. He could hear screams and sobs coming from inside. There was quite a lot of people in there... they were being tortured... and Inu-Yasha was in there too...

Sesshomaru didn't want to enter... he was afraid of what he would find... But he had to. He had to save his little brother. With the blue glow of his sword preceding him, he slowly walked inside...

His eyes widened. A torture room. He had just entered in a torture room. A big fire was burning in the center, illuminating the place with a gloomy red light. It was full of weird machines that were obviously built to hurt and torture in every ways possible. On some of them were put demons an humans, and Sesshomaru experienced first class what some of the machines were doing exactly. They were operated by Hell demons, of course. There was about ten of them in the room, and many damned souls. When he entered, they all turned and looked at him. Well, most of them... some of the victims were in too bad condition to acknowledge him. The ones who saw his sword gasped, covering their eyes. Everything went silent, except for moans of pain and such...

He took a circular glance, searching for his brother... When he saw him, he almost growled of rage : on his left, at the far end of the room, was standing a huge stone that looked like an altar... on it was lying the hanyou, arms and legs chained. His red Fire Rat kimono was in rags, burned and ripped, and he was covered in blood. Sesshomaru pleaded the gods to help him contain his fury and stay calm. He glared at the other occupants of the room :

- Get out, he said with an icy tone.

They hesitated, of course. His eyes flashed red and Tenseiga started to glow furiously, golden this time, brighter than the sun itself. They squeaked in fear and exited the room without demanding their rest.

The light weakened and returned to blue. He lowered his sword and walked to where Inu-Yasha was. Once he was standing beside the stone and could now perfectly see the damages... it took everything out of him not to collapse. His brother was a real mess ; he was thinner, paler, his cloths were totally ruined, he was wounded everywhere and covered with his own blood. Some of his claws had been pulled out, his skin was burnt in several places, his little doggy ears had deep gashes in it, totally mutilated, and the worst... was his eyes. They had been burnt.

Sesshomaru was furious, but he also had this big urge to cry. But he didn't, of course...

- Oh, Inu-Yasha... what have they done to you ? he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, the small ears twitched painfully, and the hanyou stiffened in apprehension. _"He thinks he'll get hurt again"_ Sesshomaru thought, his heart aching. Slowly, he begun to unchained him. Inu-Yasha's body was so tense he could almost hear its bones cracks. As soon as his hands and legs were free, the hanyou curled up into a little ball and started to shiver. _"I have to get him out of here"_ the older demon thought. He bent to take his brother in his arms and said :

- Come on, little brother. Let's get you out of here...

But as soon as he touched Inu-Yasha, this one yelped and moved away from him. He quickly collapsed on the ground, too weak to stand. Sesshomaru approached him.

- Inu-Yasha, we have to go ! he urged him.

He bent down and took his brother's wrist, at what Inu-Yasha screamed and scratched Sesshomaru's left cheek with his remaining claws. The demon Lord went impatient :

- That's enough, Inu-Yasha ! We have to go _now_ ! he shouted.

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice rising, the poor hanyou begun to shiver like a leaf. His older brother immediately noticed, and bit his tongue for being so stupid. His father had warned him ; he would have to be patient and soothing with his brother, would have to make the hanyou trust him... _«He may not recognize you... Don't force him, he'll get scared and it'll be worst... you'll have to be something reassuring, something he'll be able to hold on to... His soul will be wounded, my son... you'll have to heal it...» _His dad's words were all coming back at him, and he realized he had done everything wrong. Be patient and soothing... but now the hanyou was terrified by him.

He had messed everything... but he would not give up. He would not abandon his little brother. No way in... Hell ! _"I'll do it again" _he thought, _" and I'll do it right this time." _

He laid his Tenseiga on the ground just beside them, so it would still give them protection. He kneeled down before the trembling hanyou. First, he had to reassure him...

- Don't be afraid Inu-Yasha, he whispered softly. I will not hurt you. No one will. Your safe now.

His shivers started to calm down. Was it the soft tone or the words themselves ? Sesshomaru slowly raised his right hand and approached it from Inu-Yasha's head. He must've felt it, because he started to tremble again. Sesshomaru gently laid his hand on his brother's hair, then begun to stroke it with care. He murmured :

- Shhh... that's Ok... I'm not gonna hurt you... I swear...

His brother calmed down again... though he was still a bit nervous. Sesshomaru came closer. This time Inu-Yasha didn't flinched. He just waited. OK, part one done. Now, to make him recognize him...

- It's me, Inu-Yasha. It's your big brother. Don't you remember me ? he asked with the same soft tone.

Inu-Yasha frowned. The fact that he couldn't see him wasn't gonna help...

- I came to bring you back home, little brother. I came to save you. To get you out of this terrible place...

The hanyou made a small moan. Small, but heartbreaking... Sesshomaru couldn't resist... He came even closer and took his younger brother in his arms. Gently, to not frighten or hurt him. This one tensed. Sesshomaru stroke his hair, speaking with a low voice :

- Shhh... everything is alright now. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you...

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

The man was holding him, now. Not harshly, but very gently. It was the first time someone was being nice to him since... since... ah, he couldn't remember. It was all so blurry.

"Inu-Yasha", he had called him. That was probably his name. And him... no, he hadn't said his name yet... but he had said he was his big brother. Did he had a big brother ? This would be so great...

He wished he coul've just seen the man. Then maybe he coul've told. But he couldn't. He was blind. But... that meant that if the monsters were coming back to torture him, he wouldn't see them... he would be defenseless...

He struggled in the man's grasp, covering his eyes with his hands, whimpering like a lost puppy... He was so scared...

But then the soft voice spoke again, a hand still stroking his hair :

- Shhh... don't be afraid... I won't let anyone touch you... I'll protect you... little brother...

He calmed down. The man would protect him ? But why ? Because he was his big brother ? He wished it would be true... he wished so hard it would be true... He was tired of resisting and fighting... he didn't want to be tortured anymore... he wanted it to stop... And there this man was saying he would protect him... not let anyone touch him... _"Oh please, let it be true..."_ he pleaded silently. He snuggled in the man's embrace, just to see if he would push him away... but he didn't. On the contrairy, he held him tighter. Inu-Yasha sighed in contentment. It had been so long since someone had been gentle with him... so long...

He felt warmth on his cheeks... he hadn't realized he had been crying. He hadn't allowed himself to cry for so long, too... The first time he had cried, the monsters had hurt him even more, laughing... So he hadn't cried anymore. But now, with this man, he felt... safe. This man was strong, he could protect him... and he wanted to cry for so long... Now he could finally do it without being punished... so he let the tears fall, sobbing like a child... He was a bit ashamed of himself for reacting like that... but he was hurting so much...

The man held him close, stroking his hair, rubbing his ears, very gently to not hurt them more, whispering softly to sooth him.

He buried his face in the man's kimono. His scent too was soothing... it was familiar... he was sure he knew that scent...

He inhaled deeply, trying to remember... after a while, he thought that nothing would come, when suddenly... it hit him. Hard.

He jolted and breathed the scent another time... Could it be ?... He clenched his fingers on the man's haori with all the strenght he could summon in his weak state... Then, nervous, afraid and hopeful, he asked timidly :

- Sessh... Sesshomaru ?

* * *

**A/N : Oh... poor InuYasha ! He's not in a very good shape. (Don't kill me... don't kill me...) Hopefully Sesshomaru is with him now. They have all of their chances to escape Hell...**

* * *


	12. I'm here now

**Chapter twelve : I'm here now...**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru jumped. Had his brother just said his name ? He was about to answer when the hanyou asked again with a weak and trembling voice :

- Sessh... Sesshomaru ? Is... is it you ?

Just speaking seemed to drain all of Inu-Yasha's strengths. He was breathing with difficulty, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. He was gripping Sesshomaru's haori, waiting for his response... who came with a relieved tone :

- Yes, it is me. You remember ?

His only answer was a distressed hanyou throwing his arms around him, crying even more, repeating his name like a healing mantra. He was shaking violently, from fear, exhaustion and relief combined, holding on to his big brother like it was his life line. This one never drawn back. He held Inu-Yasha protectively, rocking him back and forth. He could see that his little brother was totally traumatized. Who wouldn't be after the sort of treatment he had been through ? And the worst was, Sesshomaru probably didn't know half of it, if not more...

Looking down at the shaking bundle in his arms, he felt more love than he had ever felt before. It was almost painful. His brother was counting on him, he _needed_ him. He was hurt and broken. He needed Sesshomaru to help him... _"And I will" _he told himself firmly. It was time to repay him for all those years they had lost... Time to be the big brother he should have been...

The trembling voice of Inu-Yasha brung him back to the present :

- Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... you're really there !... I don't believe it !... Big brother... Is it a dream ?... Oh please don't let it be a dream...

Sesshomaru tried to appease him :

- It's not a dream, Inu-Yasha. I'm really here. You're safe now...

The hanyou raised his head to look at him. But of course, with his eyes burnt, he couldn't see him... And so he panicked :

- Sesshomaru ! I can't see ! I can't see anything ! The monsters... they'll come back again ! They'll take me away and torture me like before ! I don't want to, I don't want to !... I can't defend myself ! I tried and I couldn't ! And I can't even see them ! Sesshomaru...

He held his brother with all the strength he had left, pleading miserably :

- Don't let them take me ! Don't leave me ! Please... please... I don't want to be tortured anymore... I can't stand it anymore... It's so horrible... Please, don't let them take me... please...

He was whimpering softly, his voice getting weaker. He was obviously on the verge to collapse. He was in such a bad shape... But still, he was trying with all his might to stay conscious, afraid to fall into darkness... afraid to wake up chained to a stone again. Waiting for the next torture.

Sesshomaru's heart was hurting for his younger brother. He was so sorry for what had happened to him, and so furious against those who had hurt him. He wanted to make them pay... But right now, his priority was Inu-Yasha. He held him tightly and said with a reassuring voice :

- Shhh... Don't worry, Inu-Yasha... Nobody's gonna take you away... I won't let anyone lay a hand on you... I promise. You believe me ?

The hanyou nodded slowly. Sesshomaru pursued :

- That's good. No one will hurt you anymore... I'll make sure of that. I'll protect you.

- Then... you won't leave me ?...

Sesshomaru stroke his brother's hair, never loosening his hold, and answered :

- Not a chance. I'll stay with you whatever happens. And if someone doesn't like it... then it's to bad for them.

He could feel the hanyou relaxing at his words. His grip on his brother's kimono loosened. He was very weak, physically and emotionally, and probably a lot more than it seemed... Sesshomaru rose, bringing Inu-Yasha with him. His brother wavered on his feet and almost fell to the ground again, but Sesshomaru held him back. The hanyou could barely stand, let alone walk... Without an hesitation, Sesshomaru passed an arm under his brother's knees and lifted him from the ground, supporting his shoulders with his other arm. It wasn't hard. Not just because he was strong, but also because Inu-Yasha was as light as a feather. _"Too light..." _he thought with a frown.

Then something else caught his attention : his glowing Tenseiga, still lying at their feet. Now _that_ could become a problem. How could he hold his brother _and_ his sword at the same time ? After a moment of thinking, he finally got an idea.

Releasing his brother's legs, he put him down again. This one yelped, gripping his arm. Sesshomaru didn't understood why right away... Had he hurt him ? But when he saw the terrified and desperated expression on the hanyou's face, it hit him : _"He thinks I changed my mind and that I'm gonna leave him there..." _

Kneeling beside him, he hugged him and said :

- Don't be scared, little brother. I'm not going anywhere without you. I told you, remember ?

Inu-Yasha hugged him back, grateful. Sesshomaru smiled and moved back a little. He reached for his sword and took it. Then he gently took Inu-Yasha's hand and put the Tenseiga in his grip. The hanyou was a bit startled. The older demon put his own hand over the sword, and then he said :

- That's my Tenseiga, little brother. It has helped me a lot to find you, and it can protect us in this realm. It will keep us safe on our way back. I'll have to hold you, so would you mind holding the sword for me ?

Inu-Yasha clenched the sword's hilt, feeling its appeasing power. He asked hesitantly :

- Will it... will it really protect us ?

- Yes.

- Then I... will hold it tightly...

Smiling again, Sesshomaru took his brother back in his arms cautiously. The hanyou leaned against him, holding the Tenseiga firmly in one hand. The blade glowed a little brighter, as if sensing its new holder's distress. Determined, Sesshomaru walked outside the construction.

Demons and damned souls were waiting for them. Hundreds of them, and maybe more... Hell demons were on the front, each holding a different weapon, ready to charge them. Sesshomaru growled at them. Inu-Yasha became nervous, taking the Tenseiga with both hands. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear and smell. When the Hell demons growled back at Sesshomaru, he panicked ; he knew that kind of growl all to well, it was always followed by a painful torture... He was terrified, and the Tenseiga reacted consequently, wanting to protect its new master...

It's blue aura begun to grow, taking all the colors possible before stopping at red. Not a dark and unsettling red like the flames, but a soft one, almost pink. The light surrounded Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha, creating a barrier around them. The demons stepped away, worried. However, two of them were stupid enough to try and attack them anyway ; the moment they touched the barrier, they were rejected and thrown into the air before landing painfully many feet away. The other Hell demons looked with wide eyes at their now inconscious companions, and then at the two people inside the red barrier. Sesshomaru glared back. They freezed. Those ones would not make any moves toward him and his brother now, thought Sesshomaru. Checking on the hanyou, he noticed that the poor thing had buried its face in his chest, still holding the sword whit two hands, shivering with fear. He softly spoke into one little puppy ear :

- That's OK, Inu-Yasha. We're fine. The Tenseiga made a shield around us. They can't enter. But even if they had, I would've not let them touch you. Don't be afraid anymore. I said I would protect you, and I intend to do it. Just trust me...

Inu-Yasha calmed down and nodded. It was hard for him to just forget his fear. He had felt it for such a long time... But he would try. He would be brave and strong, just like his big brother.

Sesshomaru noticed the change in his brother's attitude, and felt proud. It was good to know that there was still a bit of the stubborn Inu-Yasha he knew in the fragile bundle he was holding. Of course he knew that his brother couldn't just erase all what he had been through and forget about it. It wasn't possible. But it was great that he was strong enough to continue to fight despite all of that. He held him a little tighter and begun to walk.

Once again, thanks to his sword and its barrier, people were moving away to let them pass, not daring to even look at the light. It was a good thing, but... Sesshomaru didn't have any idea where he was going. He was waiting for his father's sign... _"Come on, dad, we're ready"_ he thought, _"I found Inu-Yasha, now get us out of here !"_

Suddenly, he heard a huge "BANG!" just behind him. He whirled round to see what it was ; there, shattered on the ground, just where he was a moment ago, was an enormous black rock. He looked up and saw who had thrown it : a Hell demon, of course. He was pitch black with glowing red eyes, had five horns on his head and was holding a big sword in his right hand. In one word, he was scary. Must've been the leader. He threw himself at them and lowered his sword. Sesshomaru expected their barrier to reject him, but when the sword begun to slice through it, he qickly jumped back. Pure reflex, but it saved their lives. Their barrier exploded and the Hell demon, who saw he had missed them, came running at them again. Sesshomaru couldn't fight back with his brother in his arms, but he didn't want to let him go either... So, he did the last thing he could do : he ran. Fast. The black demon came after them, his sword high in the air, moving through the crowd by punching whoever was unfortunate enough to be in his way. But Sesshomaru was a lot faster. After a while, he looked over his shoulder to see if they were still followed. He saw nothing except a bunch of damned souls observing them with apprehension.

Deciding that it was time to take a short break, he walked over a construction made of black metal. He stopped just before it. Everyone who was there moved back, leaving a large empty space. Such cowards, he thought. He put Inu-Yasha down so that the hanyou would be sitting with his back to the wall of the rusty construction. Then, he sat down himself beside his brother. He gently took Tenseiga from Inu-Yasha's grasp. The sword gave a blue glow that made the souls step back even more. Sesshomaru then passed his other arm around his brother, bringing him close. He could feel that the hanyou was trying madly to suppress his shivers and his urge to whimper. He laid his little brother's head on his chest and softly rubbed his ears, saying :

- Everything's fine, Inu-Yasha. The demon is gone. We lost him. Don't be afraid... I'm here now...

The hanyou relaxed, snuggling in his brother's hold, a very small moan escaping his lips. He whispered :

- I'm sorry... I'm s... so pathetic... Shiv... shivering like a c... coward... You... you should just l... leave me here... and go on your own... I'm just s... slowing you down...

The desperate strength with which he was holding onto his older brother's kimono was denying his words. Sesshomaru got a bit angry. He tensed and said with a firm voice :

- Don't you dare say things like that. You're not a coward and there's no way I'm leaving you here, little brother !

Inu-Yasha laughed a little at his brother's indignation. Sesshomaru raised a brow, pleasantly surprised. So, his younger sibling could still laugh... That was the best news he had heard in his whole day... But suddenly, Inu-Yasha stopped laughing and said with a serious tone :

- Thank you...

Sesshomaru was about to ask "For what?", when the hanyou continued :

- Thank you for coming here... for saving me and... for staying with me. Thank you for... everything... big brother...

He timidly reached for Sesshomaru's hand and took it hesitantly. The older demon was speachless. But after a while, he smiled and squeezed his brother's hand.

- You're welcomed, he simply answered softly.

And that's when the world exploded all around them.

* * *

**A/N : Ah... That was sooo sweet ! They're cute ! Of course I wouldn't tell _them_ that... (I want to live) Well, see you in the next chapter !**

* * *


	13. The protector

**Author's note : Thank you (again...) for reading the story this far ! I really hope you enjoy it !**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen : The protector**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru jumped to his feet. There was smoke everywhere, and debris were falling all around him. He searched through the mist with piercing golden eyes. There, just in front of them, about fifteen feet away, were standing six Hell demons, including the black one they had lost a few moments ago. They had just thrown them some explosive red glowing balls, that could (Sesshomaru could guess from the huge holes in the ground) do a lot of damage. He raised his gaze to the Hell demons again ; they looked angry and frustrated. They were probably tired of him escaping them all the time...

Suddenly, the Black Demon that had attacked them with his sword took a step toward him, placing himself in front of his group. He was definitely the leader. Then, to Sesshomaru's surprise, he spoke :

- Surrender, or die by our hands !

His voice was deep and growling, with absolutly no trace of humanity. But he was easy to understand. Sesshomaru answered calmly :

- I have no intention of surrendering to you or to any other creature in this realm. I am not one of your defenseless victims ; you can't subdue me in any ways. Keep that in mind. And, I am perfectly free to kill every last one of you if I feel like it. Don't forget that I have the sword of life in my posession.

To support his words, he raised his glowing Tenseiga in front of him so that everyone could see it. The damned souls begun to scream and whine, while the Hell demons were squirmimg uncomfortably, throwing incertain looks at their leader. The Black demon observed his sword nervously and finally seemed to take a decision :

- Very well, he said. We'll let you go freely, stranger, as long as you promise not to use that sword against us.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. Could it be possible that it would be so easy ?... He was about to agree when the Black demon added :

- However, you have to give us back the soul you have taken from us. No souls are allowed to exit from Hell. That's our first and most important rule.

He lowered his cruel little red eyes on Inu-Yasha, smiling visciously. The hanyou whimpered and leaned against the wall behind him like he wanted to disappear into it. Sesshomaru growled and stepped in front of his brother. With a voice that could've turn the flames of Hell into blocks of ice, he retorted :

- I'm afraid I can't grant your request. This soul is my brother's and I intend to bring it back with me.

He took a battle stance and added :

- Those who shall try to stop me will perish under my blade.

An understatement, but the Black demon looked very displeased by his answer...

- I'll give you a last chance to save yourself, he told Sesshomaru. Surrender the soul or die !

Inu-Yasha moaned and begun to shiver. Sesshomaru noticed and said over his shoulder :

- Don't worry, little brother. I will not let them have you.

- No... the hanyou answered weakly. No... you don't understand... the monster... his voice...

The demon Lord glanced back at his brother. Inu-Yasha was all huddled up on himself, a haunted expression on his face. Just like when he had first found him... That worried him a hundred times more than the Hell demons in front of him. Always keeping an eye on his enemies, he moved back a little and crouched down beside his younger brother. Softly, he asked him :

- What about his voice, Inu-Yasha ?

- It's... it's the same voice... I recognize it... he... he...

For some reason, he was on the verge of tears, his voice trembling uncontrollably. Sesshomaru passed a soothing hand in his back, encouraging him to continue. It helped, and the hanyou pursued :

- He... he's the one who... who tortured me the more often... He... he was always laughing... laughing at me... and... and...

He let out a little sob and finished :

- He... he's the one who burned my eyes...

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He was practically boiling with rage. He raised his head and shot a killing glare at the Black demon, who couldn't help but step back under the threat. The other demons started to become nervous ; this white haired man was a dangerous foe, even for them. And this without talking about his sword...

The dog demon lowered his head toward his brother again. When he spoke, his voice was incredibly gentle compared to the fire that was burning in his golden irises...

- This time it's different, Inu-Yasha. I'm here and I'll protect you. I won't let this demon touch a hair on your head.

The hanyou nodded and his tremblings calmed a little. Sesshomaru rose and faced the Hell demons. His eyes had turned red, and his sword was glowing with a beautiful white light...

- You disgusting beast, he said to the Black demon. You're through. Now I have personal reasons for wanting you dead. Your miserable existence has come to an end. Prepare to die.

- If that's the way you take it, the demon answered.

He raised his own sword and shouted :

- Kill him ! And bring me back that soul he's protecting !

The other five Hell demons threw themselves on him. With one move of his Tenseiga, Sesshomaru disposed of them all. After what, he turned toward the Black demon...

Their swords crashed against each other. The blade of the demon's sword crackled, but didn't break. Now or the demon himself was strong, or his sword was a special one. But Sesshomaru didn't cared. He would kill that beast...

The fight continued with each of them dodging, jumping, attacking... They were equal in strength and in skill, but not in speed... Sesshomaru was a lot faster. After a moment, he dodged an attack coming to his left... and to the surprise of his enemy, he whirled on himself and lowered the Tenseiga. The Black demon's sword was torn out of his hand, landing a few meters away and sticking into the ground. The second after that, he felt a cold blade under his throat. He gulped. Looking up, he saw the merciless expression on Sesshomaru's face. He was going to die...

But just when Sesshomaru was about to deliver the final blow, he heard a scream behind him. And he knew the owner's voice...

He whirled round and look in the direction of the scream. His heart skipped a beat ; a red demon was holding Inu-Yasha by the wrist, clenching it harshly. It was one of the five demons he had knocked out earlier, or so he thought... Apparently, he had missed one... who was now attacking his brother. The hanyou was struggling with all his might, but it was no use. Something resonated in Sesshomaru's memory, something Inu-Yasha had told him... _"I can't defend myself ! I tried and I couldn't !..."_ It was just like his father had said : damned souls were totally defenseless against their attackers. Inu-Yasha was totally defenseless...

The red demon forced the hanyou to stand, and then brung his arm behind his back, twisting it painfully. Sesshomaru knew what he was trying to do... He rushed toward them, but it was too late... A loud cracking sound was heard, followed by a yelp of pain from Inu-Yasha. The Hell demon released him, a smirk on his lips. As the hanyou was falling to his knees, holding his left arm, the demon raised his head and... met the glowing red eyes of an infuriated Sesshomaru. It was the last thing he saw... Sesshomaru straightly sliced him in half with his sword.

He then kneeled down beside his brother, the bitter taste of guilt in his mouth. Inu-Yasha was breathing with difficulty, pain written all over his face, little droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead. Sesshomaru asked him with worry :

- Inu-Yasha, are you OK ?

- I... I think my arm is broken...

The demon Lord was about to add something when another voice interrupted him :

- My, my... Some protector you are...

It was the Black demon. With all the fuss going on, he had had the time to go pick up his sword again, and was now standing in front of them, a little mocking grin on his face. He continued :

- Seriously, if all the people you claim to protect end up like this, I think I'll pass...

Okay, _that_ was the thing NOT to say. And it was SO not the moment... A deep growl escaped Sesshomaru's mouth. Now, he really had enough. When he rose, snarling and eyes flashing red, his demonic aura was so powerful you could feel the air crackle around him. His hair was floating all around his head, and his sword was glowing a blinding white. The Black demon realized too late his mistake. He wanted to run, but he was paralyzed by fear. Sesshomaru slowly raised his Tenseiga, and then brung it down just as slowly. The demon's head rolled on the ground, and the body fell a second after that.

It took a moment for Sesshomaru to calm down. The sight of his brother helped him a lot : Inu-Yasha needed him _right now_. He kneeled beside the wounded hanyou, trying to ignore the little voice in his head that was saying : _«It's your fault if he's hurt !»_. How could he have let that happen ? He put his hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and asked :

- Does it hurt a lot ?

- N... no... I'm fine... his brother answered.

And to prove his point, he tried to move his arm a little... which happened to be a bad idea, since he nearly collapsed under the pain it caused. Sesshomaru caught him in time, moving him so that he could lean against his chest. Inu-Yasha gave an exhausted sigh. Sesshomaru knew his brother couldn't take much more of this any longer. If he hadn't been dead already... that would've killed him. But maybe his present state was worst... Damned souls couldn't die, couldn't rest and couldn't heal, they were forced to suffer for the eternity. Yes, Inu-Yasha's present state was definitely worst. No doubt about it.

Sesshomaru was feeling horrible. He stroke his brother's hair and whispered in his ear :

- Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry. I told you I would protect you and look what happened. It's all my fault, now you're even more hurt, and I broke my promise to you... I'm so sorry...

Inu-Yasha tried to sit down but gave up when he found out that he was too weak to do so. Instead, he raised his unwounded arm and took his older brother's hand that was stroking his hair. He brung it down and held on to it tightly, murmuring :

- Th... there's no need to be sorry... If it wasn't for you, I would still be chained to a stone... and in a much worst condition... then now... And besides... I'm so glad... that you came for me...

Sesshomaru could tell that his brother was trying to cheer him up. _"What a joke, I should be the one doing that for him !" _he thought. Nevertheless, it was working. He felt a bit better now. Just a bit...

He looked down to Inu-Yasha. He seemed so fragile, lying against him like that, like he would break at the slightest pressure. He was tired, in pain, and probably emotionally shaken too. Sesshomaru wished he could've just shared his own strength with him, to help him recover. But of course that was impossible. He had to wait... _"Dad, please !" _he prayed silently, _"Just get us out of here !" _Sesshomaru had never prayed before... That alone showed how desperate he was...

And then, he saw it : a soft blue light, alike to his sword's aura, shinning over one of the constructions. That was it ! That was the sign !

He bent down and took Inu-Yasha in his arms very gently. He asked him with a smile :

- Inu-Yasha, do you think you could hold the Tenseiga just a little while ? I just found our way home !

The hanyou said happily :

- Really ! But how ?...

- I'll explain later, okay ? But now, we have to go. So, will you hold my sword ?

- Yes.

He took the Tenseiga in his uninjured hand. Sesshomaru went back on his feet and walked toward the light, slowly to not inflict more pain to his little brother. Since the crowd was still making way for them, it wasn't long before they were standing in front of the construction. The demon Lord observed the light on the top and told his brother :

- Well, it seems I'll have to jump. Inu-Yasha, is it OK with you ? I mean, it might hurt a bit...

- Go on... As long as you bring me back home...

Sesshomaru smiled. He was planning to do just that ! He gracefully jumped on the construction's roof. His brother stiffened a little, but didn't say a word. To amend himself, Sesshomaru whispered :

- I'm sorry...

Apologizing to Inu-Yasha was almost a routine, now. A lot less difficult then before...

As soon as they were before the light, it started to whirl on itself like a tornado, to finally transform into a huge vortex. This one wasn't black and red, it was a soft blue and green color... Much more welcoming ! Sesshomaru walked pass it, saying to his younger brother :

- We're going home, Inu-Yasha... I'm bringing you back to the living world...

Then, just like the first time, the hole engulfed them and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah ! They did it ! They escaped Hell ! You don't wanna miss the next chapter !**

* * *


	14. Back home

**Chapter fourteen : Back home**

_No one's POV_

- What the Hell is he doing in there ! Kagome asked with a frustrated tone. It's been almost fifteen minutes now !

She was tired, sad and angry against Sesshomaru who was taking all his sweet time to come out of the hut. She wanted to be with Inu-Yasha, at least a bit more, even if she knew perfectly that staring at him wouldn't make him come back... She had cried, so much that now she probably didn't have any water left in her body. She had prayed, also, but her prayers had stayed ungranted. Inu-Yasha was dead. He would never come back. She had lost the love of her life, without being able to let him know, and she was feeling so lost and empty without him.

Now, all she wanted was to have a couple of minutes with him, before the burial. She wanted to see his handsome face a last time, touch his silky silver hair, rub his cute puppy ears, hold his hand... She wanted to remember every details of her precious hanyou. Just a last time...

But nooooo... She couldn't, because there was a thick-headed, cold-hearted and over-dramatic youkai in the hut, who had asked, no, more like _ordered_ them to leave him alone with his younger brother. Why did _he_ care, anyway ? Wasn't he always saying that he wanted Inu-Yasha dead ? Hadn't he tried himself to kill him in the past ? So what was it with the whole caring act, suddenly ? He had acted strangely, back in the forest, when he had kissed Inu-Yasha on the forehead. He was so gentle, so protective with the hanyou... But personally, Kagome didn't cared. She wanted to see Inu-Yasha. She decided that if the youkai Lord wasn't coming out of the hut in at least five minutes, she would just burst in and to bad for his privacy... Suddenly, Miroku spoke with a soft voice, bringing her back to the present :

- You must be patient,Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru-sama really does need some time alone with his brother.

- Yes Kagome, added Sango. Although they didn't really like each other... and I even start to doubt that... they're... I mean they _were _brothers nonetheless, and Sesshomaru has a right to ask us for some private time with him.

- I know that ! Kagome retorted. But why does he even care !

Still speaking softly, Miroku answered her :

- I think Sesshomaru-sama just realized that he didn't hated his brother as much as he thought,Lady Kagome. He does not show it, especially not to us, but he is very sad. I could feel it from him.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Miroku knew that what he was saying was hard to believe. Even him had not believed it in the first place. But when Sesshomaru had entered the hut, and looked at Inu-Yasha, there had been no more doubts in his mind : the youkai Lord was grieving. Deeply. Painfully.

He looked at Sango and the others, explaining patiently :

- I know it is hard to believe, but just remember his actions when he brought Inu-Yasha to us. He hides it well, but he is in great pain, I can assure you. I do not know what happened during the battle that cost our friend his life, but it is clear that something changed between them. For Inu-Yasha asked a favor to his brother, and gave him his last wishes. He trusted him enough to do that, and Sesshomaru-sama did fulfilled his requests. I may be wrong, but I think they had finally made up with each other, just before... well, you know what.

He stopped, letting his words sink in their minds. They had thoughtful expressions on their faces, considering what he had just said. After a moment, he spoke again, startling them :

- So you see, they had made peace, but they had been given no time to share it. It has been taken away from them in the most brutal manner. There were probably a lot of things Inu-Yasha would have liked to say to his brother. As for Sesshomaru-sama, aside with other things, he would have probably liked to apologize.

They lowered their heads, finally understanding the weird demeanor of the demon Lord. Kagome whispered softly :

- It's a bit late to apologize now...

- Yes,Lady Kagome, Miroku answered. I think he realizes that too. That is why he's in such pain...

They stayed silent after that. Inwardly, Kagome told herself that she would wait for Sesshomaru to come out on his own, finally...

_Sesshomaru's POV_

When he stepped out of the vortex, he found himself right in the middle of the hut, just like his father had said. The second after he was out, the hole of light flickered and vanished in thin air. Sesshomaru jumped when he realized that he couldn't feel Inu-Yasha's weight against him anymore. He quickly lowered his gaze and almost yelped of surprise...

His brother was still in his arms, but he was now completely transparent, a soft glow framing his features, while a non-existant wind was making his hair dance around his face. He wasn't weighing anything, it was like he was barely floating in Sesshomaru's arms. But most of all, what surprised the demon Lord was that all of his brother's wounds had disappeared : his skin was smooth, his little ears had not a hint of blood on it, his kimono was as good as new and his eyes weren't burned anymore. They were closed at the moment, like if the hanyou was sleeping.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Inu-Yasha wasn't hurting anymore. He looked fine and healthy. Well, aside the fact that he was dead... But that was about to change, Sesshomaru thought.

- So, I see you made it... a voice said behind him.

He didn't jumped this time. He turned slowly and faced his father's ghostly form. He answered calmly :

- Yes, I did. Don't tell me you had doubts ?

- Well, for a moment then... the ghost teased him.

They looked at each other for a while, and finally, a bright smile appeared on both of their faces. They had this big urge to laugh their head off, but they were civilized demon Lords, after all... so they just smiled. But it was a beautiful warm smile.

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha's father finally walked... or floated... toward them, and lowered his head to look at the sleeping hanyou. He had a tender expression on his face when he whispered :

- Inu-Yasha... open your eyes... I wish to tell you something before I go...

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up, and his eyelids trembled a little. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his newly restored vision. He was a bit drowsy, like if he had been drugged, and couldn't seem to wake up completely, no matter how hard he tried. It scared him a little, add to the fact that he was feeling a bit lost... Nervously, he called for his brother. This one answered immediately :

- I'm here, Inu-Yasha. Don't worry, we're safe now.

Inu-Yasha calmed. If Sesshomaru was there, and was saying that they were safe, then everything was fine. Another voice called him, deep and gentle, full of care and love :

- Inu-Yasha, look at me...

The hanyou focused his sight on a figure standing before him. A man... with long silver hair...

- Father ?... he asked in a breath.

The man looked a bit startled.

- How did you know ? The last time I saw you, you were merely a pup ! How could you remember me ?

Inu-Yasha smiled a little and retorted :

- I didn't, but I don't know a lot of guys with long silver hair like mine, except for Sesshomaru of course. You look like an older version of him, so I just guessed. From your answer, I see I was right... Nice to see you...

His father just looked at him with a stunned expression, then raised his head and met Sesshomaru's gaze. Him too seemed impressed. Who knew Inu-Yasha could be so smart ? The ghost went back to his youngest son, asking slowly :

- Are you not surprised to see me ?

- Because you're dead ? Not really. After all, I'm kind of dead myself... so it's not that strange...

He was becoming sleepy again... He fought it and pursued with a very little voice :

- And believe me, I've seen more scary things than ghosts...

He closed his eyes, trying to force back the images of blood and tortures that were threatening to overwhelm him. The images he had seen... before getting his eyes burnt. He shivered, despite that he didn't really had a body at the moment...

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his head, and heard his father say :

- Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry about that... It should've not happened... You should never have gone to that place...

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes just to meet two sets of golden ones like his own staring at him with remorse. His father and Sesshomaru looked sad and worry... What ? Did they think it was their fault ? That he was blaming them ? Yeah... although it wasn't true, it was probably what they were thinking... He smiled at them and said :

- Oh come on guys, cut it out ! You're not the ones that put me there and you're the ones that got me out, so I have only thanks for you OK ? Jeez, sheer up a bit !...

They looked at each other than back at him, a bit puzzled. Finally, they smiled and Sesshomaru told him :

- You're really something else, you know that little brother ?

- Yes I do ! Inu-Yasha answered proudly.

They chuckled at his childish retort and the atmosphere relaxed around them. Inu-Yasha's eyelids were dropping again, almost against his will, and he couldn't repress a big yawn when he asked his father :

- Dad ? I'm very sleepy... Is it normal ?...

- Yes, the ghost answered with a smile. It means that your soul is ready to be reunited with your body.

- Oh... Okay... So what did you want to tell me, father ?...

The spirit ruffled Inu-Yasha's hair with his hand and said with an happy grin :

- Just that I'm very proud of you, my son... Continue to go on like this, you're on the right path... Oh, and don't be too hard on your big brother, OK little one ?

Inu-Yasha mumbled an answer, slowly falling into a deep sleep :

- Yeah, okay... and I'm not little...

His father grinned even more at his clumsy protestation, and so did Sesshomaru. But Inu-Yasha didn't see them... He was far asleep...

_Sesshomaru's POV_

- Yeah, okay... and I'm not little...

Sesshomaru grinned. He could've never imagined that he would think that of his brother again, but Inu-Yasha was just _adorable_ when he was pouting like that...

The hanyou fell fast asleep, sign that it was time to put his soul back in his body.

- Sesshomaru, his father called.

He raised his head and looked at him. The spirit told him with a smile :

- I'm proud of you too, you know ?

- I know. Thank you father.

This one pursued :

- I mean it... Well, I have to go now. I'm very grateful for your help, Sesshomaru. Keep an eye on the little one, OK ?

- I will.

And with that, his father's spirit disappeared.

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to Inu-Yasha. He felt kind of euphoric. Walking to his brother's body, he slowly kneeled down beside it.

- Come on little brother, it's time to come back to life...

* * *


	15. The surprise

**Chapter fifteen : The surprise**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

So, how do you put back someone's soul in their body ? Sesshomaru asked himself. In his arms, his brother's soul was glowing even more now that it was close to its original body. It was ready to go back. But how to do it ?...

Trusting his instincts, he held Inu-Yasha's soul above the body, and then he just carefully set it down.

For a second, the soul stayed floating over the corpse, then it slowly begun to fuse with it, melting in the flesh of its rightful owner. There was a beautiful light, and when it disappeared, all that was left was Inu-Yasha's body lying on the couch.

Sesshomaru waited, holding his breath... And then the changes started : Inu-Yasha's cold and pale skin suddenly seemed to warm up, all the colors reappearing on his face as the blood begun to flow in his veins again. Sesshomaru could feel the smell of death completely disappearing from the air, replaced by the sweet and relaxing scent of life. He saw his brother's fingers jolt, his ears twitch and his eyelids tremble... And then he heard it, what he had been waiting for : quick and srong heartbeats, pounding in his sensitive ears like the most beautiful melody. Inu-Yasha's chest suddenly raised as air begun to fill his lungs. The hanyou started to cough, instinctively gasping for more air, little tears falling from his still closed eyes.

Finally allowing himself to breath, Sesshomaru smiled happily and helped his brother into a sitting position, rubbing his back soothingly, noting in the process that the large wound piercing the hanyou's torso had disappeared. When Inu-Yasha was finally able to breath normally, he opened his teary eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. This one just looked back, enjoying this bright sparkle of life that was back in his brother's golden gaze.

- Welcome back, Inu-Yasha... he whispered with a smile.

His brother just looked at him, silent. Sesshomaru was about to ask what was wrong when all of a sudden, Inu-Yasha threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Pleasantly surprised, Sesshomaru just hugged him back. That's when he finally realized that he still had two arms. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he had a suspicion that his father had something to do about it... Anyway, he wasn't gonna complain ! Returning his attention to his little brother, he heard him murmur softly :

- Thank you...

The demon Lord retorted with a grin :

- I think you said that before...

He was a bit startled by Inu-Yasha's answer :

- I'll never say it enough...

Loosening his hold, Sesshomaru moved back a little and observed his younger brother. Relief washed over him like the wave of a tsunami, as the reality suddenly hit him : he had done it. He had saved Inu-Yasha. Smiling, he told him :

- I'm just glad you're OK.

The hanyou smiled back. God it was good to be brothers again !... But they would have to work on that smiling thing. Seriously, their cheeks were almost hurting...

- Well little brother, Sesshomaru said, I think there is quite a few people outside that would be thrilled to see you.

_No one's POV_

It must've been a good twenty-five minutes now that Sesshomaru was in the hut. Kagome and the others were still waiting outside, wondering what could be going on in the small habitation, but decided not to intrude and to give the youkai Lord all the time he needed. Little Shippo suddenly stiffened, looking confused. Sango noticed and asked :

- What's wrong, Shippo ?

- It's weird, the small kitsune answered. I can't smell the scent of death anymore. Just a moment ago it was all around the hut, and it was strong enough for me to pick it up. But now, it's like it had completely disappeared !

The group exchanged questioning looks.

- What could that mean ? asked Kagome.

- I have no idea, answered Miroku.

Suddenly, the braided cloth that was hiding the entrance of the hut rustled. They all turned in swift motion to see Sesshomaru finally coming out with a strange look on his face. He didn't seem sad nor angry, his expression was as cold as usual. But there was just something in his eyes... they couldn't really tell what, but it was definitely there... it was weird, but it was like his eyes were smiling... like there was some kind of happiness in his golden gaze... It was very strange, to say the least.

They realized they were staring, and quickly lowered their heads. Miroku asked :

- I presume you are done, Sesshomaru-sama ?

- I am. However, I suggest you all come take a look inside. I think there is something you should see.

They threw him a puzzled look, but he just ignored it and waited for them to follow him. Standing up, they walked toward the hut. Just before they entered, Sesshomaru stopped them and said :

- I hope you're as tough as you look, humans, because it'll be quite a surprise.

Then, he let them pass. They were even more confused with his words, and a bit suspiscious too. Slowly, they walked into the hut, wondering what they would see... and stopped dead in their tracks.

For there, in the middle of the room, was sitting a very much alive Inu-Yasha.

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

The hanyou looked at his friends nervously. He didn't really know what to say. He decided to give it a try :

- Hum... Hi guys...

OK, that was dumb. But he wasn't expecting the reaction his two little dumb words caused ; Kagome practically fell to her knees, her hands covering her mouth and her her eyes wide. Little Shippo started to shiver like a leaf, while all colors seemed to drain from Miroku's face. Sango's legs wavered and she gripped Miroku's robe with trembling hands to prevent herself from falling. They all looked at him like he was a ghost... and to them, it was pretty much what he was.

Inu-Yasha was feeling very uncomfortable. He wanted to reassure them, to tell them that everything was fine now, but he couldn't fine the right words. He needed help... Just as if he had heard him, Sesshomaru suddenly entered the hut. The others didn't even noticed him. Inu-Yasha gave him a look that said : _«Please help me !»_, but the older demon answered by a look of his own that seemed to mean : _«No, they need _you_ to speak, not me. Come on, I know you can do it, little brother.»_

Inu-Yasha thought about it for a moment, and then nodded to his brother. Standing up, he walked toward his friends, whose eyes seemed to become bigger and bigger with each one of his steps. He stopped before them, and observed each of their faces with attention. Crossing his arms over his chest, he suddenly gave them his most beautiful smile and said with a hint of his usual arrogance :

- What ? I come back to life and that's all you have to say ? Not even a little "hello" or something ? I'm disappointed...

Kagome was the first to react. Standing up, she threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably, making them both fall to the ground. Inu-Yasha asked with a grin :

- What are you trying to do, wench ? Kill me a second time ?

She sobbed even more, and Inu-Yasha's expression softened. He brung her up with him in a sitting position, stroking her hair as he whispered :

- It's OK, Kagome. I'm here now. Don't cry.

That's when all his other friends decided to react as well ; they run toward him and Kagome, crying and smiling at the same time. They fell to their knees beside him, hugging him, gripping his haori, touching him as to see if he was real... Inu-Yasha just smiled, happy because _they_ were happy...

He caught a glance of Sesshomaru standing in the back, a little smile on his lips. Inu-Yasha grinned at him and shook his head, as if saying : _«Humans, they're so emotional !» _He saw his brother nod, agreeing with him.

* * *

**A/N : Well finally ! I told you InuYasha would be alright ! He had a hard time but now he's fine.I would never let him dead and suffering, he's my favorite character ! Anyway, back to the story...**

* * *


	16. Happy ending

**Chapter sixteen : Happy ending**

_No one's POV_

A moment later, the group was sitting in circle around Inu-Yasha, except for Kagome who was snuggled in his arms. They were still staring at the hanyou like if they were afraid he would suddenly disappear.

- Come on guys, I won't disintegrate ! he said in annoyance.

They just smiled at him. _«Humans !»_, he mumbled under his breath. But in fact, Inu-Yasha was touched to see how much they cared about him.

Sango was the first to ask a question :

- How ? she simply said.

- Hum... well...

He didn't want them to know. He didn't want them to know what had happened, what he had gone through. He didn't want to talk about it... and besides, they would go crazy if he should tell them where he had been... So, he answered :

- It's Sesshomaru. He revived me with his Tenseiga.

They all turned their gazes toward the demon Lord that was standing a bit away from their group. He had his cold facade back, and his Tokijin was hanging at his side again. He observed Inu-Yasha, who gave him a pleading look. He understood, and nodded slightly.

- But you told us it hadn't worked when you tried it ! exclaimed Kagome.

Sesshomaru just answered calmly :

- It hadn't. I tried another time. It worked.

Satisfied, they turned back to Inu-Yasha, who was frowning at his older brother.

- Don't sound so happy about it, will you ? he said sarcastically.

His friends stiffened, holding back a sigh. Not another of their fights, so soon after Inu-Yasha had been revived !... They thought that the two brothers had made peace... Were they gonna try to kill each other again ?

- Are you making fun of me, little brother ? Sesshomaru asked menacingly.

The hanyou let go off Kagome and stood up. He grinned at his brother and said :

- What if I am ?

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment and replied :

- You're just a stupid pup.

- Asshole !

- Cry baby.

- Scum !

- Lapdog !

The little group was staring at the two brothers with wide eyes. Was it them, or Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha were they really... bickering ! You know, like _normal_ brothers ! No, it couldn't be...

- Puny insect ! was saying Sesshomaru.

- Fluffy ! shouted Inu-Yasha.

An angry look passed in Sesshomaru's eyes. He growled :

- You're gonna regret that one !

He walked toward the hanyou, who slowly begun to step back, looking scared. Sesshomaru jumped on him, and Inu-Yasha's friends closed their eyes, not wanting to see the bloody fight that would certainly follow. But it was not a battle cry they heard... It was a yelp, and then the sound of Inu-Yasha... laughing ! Their eyes popped open, and what they saw was really worth it : Sesshomaru was on top of Inu-Yasha, tickling him mercilessly, an amused grin on his face. The poor hanyou was laughing madly, trying to free himself, and when he found out that he couldn't, he pleaded his brother between outbursts of laughter :

- Sessho... hahahaha !... stop !... hahahahahah !... please !... hahahahaha !... I didn't mean it !... hahahaha !... Please !... hahahaha !... I can't... hahahahaha !... breath !... hahahaha !...

An _huge_ understatement, but Inu-Yasha's companions were very surprised. They looked at the two like horns had suddenly popped out of their heads, unable to believe what they were seeing : _Inu-Yasha _and _Sesshomaru_ were _playing_ ! And then, another thing hit them : the youkai Lord had his _two_ arms ! OK, this was too much for their poor brains...

Sesshomaru finally took pity of his brother and let him go. Inu-Yasha extricated himself, gasping for air.

- Damn it Sesshomaru... you really can't take a joke...

The youkai just grinned, ruffling his little brother's hair.

- Don't do that ! shouted the hanyou.

But the second after that, he started laughing joyfully, looking happier than ever before. He sighed and told his older brother :

- Jeez ! I missed that ! And... you ?...

- Me too... Sesshomaru assured, not embarrassed in the least.

Inu-Yasha smiled, but then he remembered that there was other people in the room. He turned toward his friends ; they were looking at them with an expression of total bewilderment, not saying a word. The hanyou blushed at the thought of how he had just acted before everyone, but then he decided that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Looking at Sesshomaru who seemed completely at ease (he just didn't cared what those people were thinking of him), Inu-Yasha cleared his throat and said to the others :

- Yeah, hum... you see, Sesshomaru and I... hum... we kind of made up...

- You did ! they all asked at the same time.

Sesshomaru shot them the glare "you-have-a-problem-with-that-?", while Inu-Yasha was answering :

- Well, yeah...

Kagome stood up and went to kneel before them. She smiled and said :

- So you're both OK with each other now ? Wow, that's great !

- It sure is, agreed Miroku.

- That makes two wonderful news in one day ! added Sango.

- Does it mean that Sesshomaru's on our side now ? asked Shippo innocently.

The room went silent. Inu-Yasha looked apprehensively at his brother. Sure that question would make him angry. Even for him, Sesshomaru would never accept to be related to humans. But to everybody's surprise, the demon Lord just answered :

- I'll think about it.

No need to say Inu-Yasha was the first surprised. _"OK, this is getting weird !"_ he thought.

- Sesshomaru ? he asked. Could I talk to you ? Hum... in private ?

_Inu-Yasha's POV_

- So, what did you want to talk about ? Sesshomaru asked him.

They were sitting under the Goshinboku tree **(sorry if it's not spelled correctly)**, in Inu-Yasha's forest. The hanyou had wanted to come here because it was always calm and quiet. He had wanted to have a conversation with his brother, but now he wasn't too sure what to say. So he just asked :

- I... hum... wanted to know... Were you serious when you said... that you would fight on our side, maybe ?

- Of course I was. Why would I have said it if I wasn't ?

- But... why ?

Sesshomaru turned and looked at him, saying with a serious tone :

- I have my reasons. One of those is that I have to keep an eye on you, little brother.

Inu-Yasha was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should be offended, or grateful. Finally, he chose the second option :

- Thank you.

Sesshomaru grinned and added :

- Just imagine all the silly things you would do without me around !

- Hey ! That's not true !

His older brother chuckled. It was good to hear him laugh again.

- You know, Inu-Yasha started, Naraku has better watch out if we go against him together.

- You can say that again ! his brother agreed.

- By the way, the hanyou pursued, I haven't asked you about Rin yet. I... I hope she's alright ?

Sesshomaru smiled at his concern and answered :

- She's fine.

- That's good ! Inu-Yasha said. Hey, you know what you should do ?

- What's that ?

- You should go get her, and then come back here to have dinner with us ! We'll make kind of a big one to celebrate my... huh... revival. It would be great if you were there ! Well... I mean... if you want... of course... No one's forcing ya...

He looked at his big brother hesitantly, waiting for the answer...

- I would be glad to come, thank you for the invitation.

Inu-Yasha jumped on his feet, a large smile on his face.

- Great ! he exclaimed. So you go get Rin and bring her here, and I'll go tell the others that you two will be joining us !

He started running toward the village, but just as he was at the edge of the trees, he stopped and looked back to Sesshomaru, a more mature expression on his face.

- You know, Sesshomaru... it's kind of great to be brothers again...

- Yes, the demon Lord answered. Yes, it is.

The hanyou smiled and darted into the forest, in the direction of Kaede's village.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Sesshomaru rose and started to walk toward the clearing where he had left Rin and Jaken. The face that the little toad would make when he would learn that his Lord was having dinner with his younger brother and a bunch of stupid humans... He would surely make a heart attack ! _"Well... _those_ humans aren't that stupid..." _Sesshomaru thought. They cared a lot about Inu-Yasha, they were kind of strong for their race, and they had never ran away from him. They had even accepted him when they had learned that he and his brother had made up. Even after all he had done... But it wasn't like he cared anyway... Right ?...

He thought of his little brother again. Who would've imagined that they would one day be reconciled ? Certainly not _him_... But it had happened. And he wouldn't change it for the world. Just like with Rin, he wanted to look over his little brother, now. His hatred against him had totally vanished. He didn't even remember why it had been there at the first place... In any case, it wasn't important anymore. The past was the past...

But he knew he had done things to Inu-Yasha that couldn't easily be forgotten. _"I'll amend myself"_ he thought. He would repay him for everything he had done wrong. They would learn to know each other again, just like before. They would start over. Sesshomaru was ready to give it a try, and he knew that Inu-Yasha was ready too. They would work together._ "Prepare yourself Naraku !"_ he thought with a smirk.

Yes, it would all change. From now on, Sesshomaru would be a good big brother, like he should've always been. He would be Inu-Yasha's family, something to hold on to, something strong and reliable... He would be... a protector.

THE END

* * *

**A/N : There it is, my happy ending ! Hope you enjoyed the fic ! **

* * *


End file.
